To the Ends of the Earth
by Fallon-Idalia
Summary: Beaten down and broken, a dunmer man is sold into slavery. After a year traveling in a slave caravan he is bought, but who really is the strange, young widow who bought him? And will he ever be free again? Rated M for future, graphic sex/violence.
1. The Widow of Rosethorn Hall

**Disclaimer: **"Oblivion" is not mine, characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. This is writen for my enjoyment and that of the readers, not compensation from the games' creators. Thank you for reading! - Fallon.

**Chapter One**

Ilmeres groaned as his captor pulled on the chains that bound his wrists. He was tried, hungry and could not remember the last time he tasted the sweetness of water. He missed his home in Mournhold in the dunmer province of Morrowind and the smiling faces of his friends.

He hung his head and tried to ignore the physical pain that was pulsing through his body. His thoughts returned once again to the dark maiden who often haunted his dreams. She was the promiscuous daughter of a noble who was looking to anger her father in whatever way she could. Ilmeres fell for her lusty smirk without a second thought and she welcomed him into her bed with open arms. Her father had caught them and promptly spent a month torturing Ilmeres before selling him into slavery. He remembered how is heart ached as he was led away in chains from everything he had known and held dear.

The caravan he had called home for the past year was passing through the Imperial City after having sold and acquired new slaves. Once again, Ilmeres had not been sold and would have to endure more torment from the fat Imperial pig that "owned" him. The Breton who was chained in front of him during his head and whispered. "Piggy says we're going to Skingrad; know that place dark elf?"

"No, but I'm sure it's the same as every other shit hole we are paraded into." Ilmeres spoke coldly to the Breton. In the beginning, he had tried to be kind to the other slaves, but they came and went so fast he didn't even bother learning their names any more.

Ilmeres shivered as a chill gust of wind hit him. Piggy, the slave keeper, didn't allow the slaves more clothing than needed; being far too cheap to spend even three gold getting long pants for the each of his slaves. Ilmeres had only a tattered loincloth and leather shoes that had seen better days. His silver hair now reached his shoulder blades, having not received attention for longer than Ilmeres cared to remember.

Every slave who joined the carrivan dreamed about being sold and getting away from Piggy. But Ilmeres had little hope that anyone willing to buy a slave would treat him any better than Piggy.

His life had become a waiting game and he was damn tired of it all.

* * *

The citizens of Skingrad awoke to greet the morning, leaving their homes to begin their daily chores. Ariella Artoria had already been awake for hours, reading the books her father had left her in his will. She sat quietly in her chair near the fireplace of Rosethorn Hall, allowing herself to root through the memories of her past. Her father, Ertius had been a successful and influential merchant and had moved his family from city to city over Tamriel. He had died six months ago returning from a trip to Morrowind, the same trip that had taken the life of her husband.

Tears weld up in Ariella's steel blue eyes and she played with the wedding ring she still wore on her finger. She had never felt so alone in her entire life.

She bit her quivering lip and brushed the tears away, putting her book down and fetching her coin purse. She found what she was looking for near the doorway and looked at her family portrait on the wall. In it, she was still a girl - oblivious to the cruelty of the world. Her father and mother smiled back at her from the picture and her brother and sister looked just as they were in her memories.

Ariella shut the door firmly and locked it securely, double checking to make sure the bolt had slid into place. She strolled down the stone road, smiling at the merchants who pushed their goods at her. It was the beginning of a new week and that meant everyone was out trying to make a living. She approached the huge statue of a horse and rider and began to pick the flowers that grew underneath. Her mother was a skilled alchemist and had taught her the basics at a young age. After her mother died, she was left to teach herself.

Ariella bent and snapped the stem between her fingers as a group of rowdy people came down the street toward her. She approached them as they came to a stop, pushing her way through the crowd of curious people to get a better look. A slave master and his "stock" stood in the center of the crowd.

The master was the filthiest Imperial she had ever seen and had a least ten slaves chained together and kept in line by huge Nord guards. Not surprisingly, he had a few Argonaians and Khajiits, a Breton man and woman, three Bosmer woman and...a dunmer man.

"Ladies and gentleman, I bring you the finest slaves money can buy!" The slave master breathed in heavily. "Whether to tend your crops or warm your bed, these slaves are worth every ounce of gold." He coughed into a cloth he pulled from his sleeve and motioned for the Nord guard to pull the Argonians forward. "Strong and determined, these beasts will serve their master well; 500 gold each."

* * *

Ilmeres stood sternly, listing as Piggy praised the quality of his stock. He watched as one of the Argonians was sold to a city guard and the bosmer girls went to a woman named Tamika who needed the extra hands for her vineyard. They were lucky and Ilmeres knew it. Many of the attractive woman who came through the slave caravan met far worse fates.

Piggy finally approached him and roughly grabbed his sore wrists. "Here is my finest specimen, a dark elf from Morrowind. A perfect bodyguard, he can break a mans' skull with his bare hands!"

Ilmeres sighed quietly, wondering where Piggy had gotten that idea. The crowd seemed pleased though and began to whisper amongst themselves and point at him. He glared at them through the silver hair that obscured his face and saw a young woman with dark red hair he had not noticed before. She was short and curvy, with wide hips and full breasts that filled out her blue velvet dress beautifully. She was too pale and a little overweight, but he was curious none the less. His hands bound in front of him tightly, he tilted his head to get the hair out of his eyes to get a better look a the girl.

She seemed strange and awkward, nothing like the dunmer maiden who had captivated him in Morrowind. Piggy grabbed a hand full of his hair and jerked his head back. Ilmeres whispered a curse to the man as his scalp stung.

"How much?" A burly Orc asked, a tankard of mead clenched tightly in his hand.

Piggy smiled. "10,000 gold. Including branding." He added the last part with a sneer as the Nord nearest him began a fire. Ilmeres clenched his teeth together. He had seen other slaves get branded with the mark of their new master and didn't want to follow in their footsteps.

The red headed Imperial woman stepped forward like a timid child and pulled out her coin purse. "Done, but I do not require the branding sir."

Piggy huffed. "W-Well alright miss, you have your slave...but no branding?" Ilmeres knew the man ejoyed inflicting pain but this surely cemented it.

The woman nodded and Piggy conceeded, pulling out the contract for her to sign to seal the sale. Ilmeres watched the woman accept the quill that was offered to her and sign the deed to his life. The Nord guard unlatched his chain from the others and jerked him forward roughly. Ilmeres felt his shoulder slip in the socket and jerk back roughly and he stiffled a scream.

"Watch how you treat my property Nord." The red headed woman warned, much to the surprise of Ilmeres and Piggy. The slave master corrected his guard, who handed the chain over.

* * *

Ariella felt strange leading the dunmer back to her home in chains. She was not sure what had possesed her to buy the poor man, but she could use some help around her home. Since her husband died, she had neglected tending to the aging Rosethorn Hall and it was getting to the point were she could no longer ignore it. She opened the door to her home and led the man in. Closing the door behind her, she let the chain fall to the ground.

He didn't move or rise his gaze from the floor. Ariella latched the door and timidly stood before the dunmer. "What is your name?"

"Ilmeres..." He answered, his voice cracking.

She thought for a moment. "Don't you have a last name?"

"Sadri." His response was cold and abrupt.

"My name is Ariella Artoria...how long were you in that caravan?" Ariella asked as she looked him up and down. She could faintly see the outline of his ribs as he breathed and his body looked worn.

"Roughly a year, Mistress."

She nodded. "My home requires repairs that I can not complete on my own; that is what I need of you. And there is of course, daily chores like tending the garden out back..."

Ilmeres nodded and raised his hands. "If you'll unchain me I can start, Mistress."

She pulled the key from her pocket and unchained him. Ilmeres rubbed his sore wrists and forced a weak smile to her in thanks. Ariella sat the chains to her side. "Do not begin tonight." She pointed to a door near the fireplace. "Your room is downstairs, there are trunks of old clothes for you to rumage through and a bathing basin that has a direct line from the well outside. Lairah is down there now and she can help you get situated."

"Who is Lairah, Miss?" He asked, unsure of how kind his new owner truly was. But then again, she had bought a slave so how kind could she be.

"She cooks and cleans for me, go see her now."

Ilmeres nodded and obeyed, opening the door and descending the stairs. He entered a dimly lit room with two beds divided by a screen. The bathing basin was tucked in a corner and opposite it were the trucks she had mentioned.

A Bosmer girl looked up from an old desk and smiled to him. "And who are you?"

"Mistress Artoria bought me, she told me to come down here."

The girl smiled and stood. Lairah's stomach was swollen with child and by the looks of her clothing, she had altered them to fit her growing waistline. Her brown hair was tied up so the tips of her ears poked out. "Bought you? So you are a slave?"

Ilmeres nodded and the girl took a step closer. "M'lady sure is strange." She chuckled and waved him closer to her. "Come, let's find you some clothes."

Lairah began picking through the trunks and Ilmeres watched her for a moment before joining. "Are you a slave?" He asked her after they swaped introductions.

She shook her head. "I was begging on the streets for months before I found my way here. She took me in and gave me a warm bed, even had that craddle made for my baby." She pointed to the craddle that was next to her bed.

Ilmeres accepted a green velvet shirt that Lairah handed to him. "Is it only yourself and the Lady here?"

Lairah nodded as she continued her search, determined to find descent clothes for him. "Her father died not too long ago, but that was before I came here. Her husband died along with him. She rarely mentions either of them to me, so I doubt she'll say anything to you...no offense." She smiled and handed him new trousers and shoes. "Get changed and then meet me upstairs, you can help me prepare dinner."

She hurried upstairs and he slipped out of his loincloth once he heard the door close behind her. He quickly changed and ran a damp cloth over his face to remove as much of the grime as he could. He found a lonely brush in one of the trunks and fought with the tangles in his hair until he was satisfied. Ilmeres felt much better then he had in a long time; with new clothes and a comb, he almost looked like a free man. He chuckled at the thought and hurried to find Lairah.


	2. The Slave & The Captain

**Disclaimer: **The "Oblivion" universe is not mine. Only the characters you do not recognize from the game were created by me and are for use in this story. Thank you for reading and any reviews are appreciated - the constructive criticism can only help. Thanks! - Fallon.

**Chapter Two**

He turned the door knob and his already aching shoulder throbbed like a blade had been forced into the socket. Ilmeres cursed the guard that had pulled it from the socket and saw Lairah approach him from the corner of his eye. "Are you hurt?" She wiped her hands on her dress and gently lifted up the sleeve of his shirt. Her face contorted and he guess it looked worse then he originally thought.

Ariella came down the stairs, having changed into a cream silk dress and stopped when she saw Lairah's concerned expression. "What is wrong Lairah?"

"Someone did a number on him." She ran her fingers over the bruised purple skin of his shoulder and he winced.

Ariella approached them and Lairah stepped aside so her Mistress could get a better look. She reached out to touch his arm and he jerked away. "I'm sorry Mistress."

She hurried to a cupboard near the fireplace and began to pull out dried herbs and vials. "Is there any other injuries you're hiding?"

Ilmeres nodded, glancing at her through the strands of damp hair that had fallen across his face. "Please forgive me, Mistress."

"You're no use to anyone half dead..." She muttered, more to herself then him. He allowed her to lift up his shirt, revealing the healed and half-healed liaisons from what Ariella could only guess was a whip. She sighed and began to mix powders and herbs together with her mortar and pestle. Ilmeres watched her and stole a glance at Lairah who was watching attentively as her Lady worked. Lairah smiled at him and nodded, which did lessen the tight feeling in the pit of his stomach. He jumped slightly when Ariella began to apply the warm paste to his back. "Stay still." She whispered, gently rubbing the ointment into his skin.

Ilmeres was not sure what was happening. In the year he had spent in the caravan, he had never experienced kindness and was told that all slave owners were evil and without mercy. He was surprised to find it in this woman, his owner of barely a day. Or was it? Perhaps she was just concerned her well spent gold was going to be wasted, he wondered.

Ariella lowered his shirt and began to make a sling for his arm. "I'll make a salve after dinner for you that will help fix that shoulder. How is dinner coming Lairah?" She tied the sling around his good shoulder, standing on the tips of her toes to reach.

Lairah nodded. "Almost done Miss."

Ariella tied the sling in place and turned to clean up her supplies. Ilmeres watched her carefully place the vials back in the cupboard and he swallowed hard. "Thank you Mistress..."

Ariella turned to him and nodded before joining Lairah in the dinning hall.

* * *

Ilmeres lay on his back in a warm bed for the first time in a year. While he was in the caravan, Piggy made them sleep on the dirt with only a tattered rug for warmth in the colder months. Now he was in Rosethorn Hall and he was warm. Ilmeres sighed happily, ignoring the fact that he was still a slave and trying to enjoy the soft sheets that he had now. He never wanted to be cold again.

He heard Lairah stir from the other side of the screen. "Ilmeres? Are you awake?"

"Yes." He whispered back.

Lairah appeared from around the screen and smiled. She had her hair down and was wearing a white linen nightgown that went to her ankles. "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I." He answered. It was a lie of course, he was fighting to stay awake as it was. The salve Ariella had given him had drastically dulled the pain in his shoulder and made it feel as though it had never happened.

Lairah smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I was just curious...how did you end up in that caravan?"

He sighed. "Poor choices...how did you end up on the streets?"

Lairah smirked but he saw sadness. "I used to live in Kvatch with my husband. When the Gate opened, he died...I managed to hide under his body while our house was ransacked. I got out and started begging on the streets of Skingrad."

"Is your baby..." He wasn't sure how to ask the question.

"It's my husbands...I only found out I was expecting a child after he died." She sniffled. "I'm due late next month."

"I am sorry Lairah." Ilmeres stated, hoping she knew he was telling the truth.

She brushed her tears aside and smiled at him. "Ariella saved me, took me off the streets and saved my life and that of my baby. I owe her much."

"You look tired Lairah, go to bed." Ilmeres spoke softly, squeezing the Bosmer's hand reassuringly. Lairah nodded and hurried off to her bed. Ilmeres heard her soft snoring not long after.

* * *

Lairah woke him at the crack of dawn and hurried him up the stairs to begin their long day of work. She filled two skins from the well and grabbed a basket before leaving the house. He followed her to the vineyards to fetch grapes and then to the various shops along the streets for various other vegetables that they did not grow their own garden. After a long morning of following the cheerful woman, they finally returned to the house with their arms full of groceries.

Ariella looked up from her book as they entered the house and hurried to take some of the parcels Lairah carried. "I told you to take it easy." She scolded the Bosmer maid.

Lairah laughed. "Silly of you to think I'd listen!" She hurried past the Imperial to put away the fruit and vegetables they'd bought.

Ariella chuckled and smiled to Ilmeres. "How is your shoulder?"

Ilmeres avoided making eye contact with her, just as Piggy had "taught" him. "Much better Mistress, thank you."

"Do you think you'd be fine to fix the fence in the backyard? It's in dire need." She knew well enough that she could simply order him to, but since she had seen the scars that marred his back and chest she feared working the man to death. He nodded quickly and hurried out the back door to begin. Ariella watched him leave and sighed when the door closed. She approached Lairah and began to help her put away the food.

"Is there something wrong?" Lairah whispered to the Imperial woman, well aware that they were the only two in the room.

Ariella glanced at her but continued to pile away dried fruit and bread. "I've just been hearing more and more about Oblivion Gates opening up closer to cities. A friend in Cheydinhal wrote to me, she says there is one just outside the city walls. I don't know how the courier managed to get the letter to me at all."

"Do you think a Gate will open near Skingrad?" Lairah asked.

"I'm not sure, ever since the Emperor was assassinated everything has gotten worse. The price of food has even risen since the risks are higher for merchants and farms are being abandoned." Ariella sighed heavily. "I just do not see how the crisis could pass us up."

* * *

Ariella stepped into the backyard after Lairah had all but banished her from the kitchen. Ilmeres was hard at work, piling up the stones for the fence that had fallen over not too long ago. She stood in silence for a moment and watched him, not sure how she was supposed to speak to him. That wasn't entirely true, she had seen slaves during her childhood. Branded and abused, slaves were traded like livestock among the higher class families. Her father had refused to own slaves and had passed those principles onto her.

Which is why her sudden decision choice to buy the poor man made so little sense to her. She could tell that at one time his tired frame held muscle but little of it was present in the man that stood before her now. Ilmeres laid another stone in place and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Is everything alright, Mistress?" He asked with a wary tone.

Ariella nodded, his voice pulling her out of her trance. "Fine." She grabbed a worn basket from the barrel nearby and approached the garden, lifting her skirt slightly as she stepped into the dry soil bed. It hadn't rained in days in Skingrad and it was beginning to take a tole on her once well cared for garden. "Nothing seems to thrive anymore..."

Ilmeres looked at her, not certain if she was speaking to him or not. Ariella glanced up at him as she began to pull the weeds from the earth. "You can speak to me Ilmeres...I have no intention of harming you."

No intention of harming him? She owned him. He thought about it for a moment and decided to play her game and see what happened. After all, freedom was his ultimate goal. "Thrive?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded before turning back to her work. "Not too long ago everything around here was beautiful, vibrant and alive. Now even the vineyards are having a hard time producing more than a bottle."

"The local drunks must be disheartened." He laid another stone in place, filling the crack with damp mud and clay.

"Not really, they'll pay what they have to but I've noticed more families leaving to find more affordable living." She turned back to the house as Lairah poked her head out to tell her Lady that there were visitors in the home looking to speak to her. Ariella glanced back to Ilmeres and hurried into the house, brushing her hands on her apron before following Lairah.

Ilmeres stood in the door way and saw two guards and a guard captain had entered Rosethorn Hall. The captain shook Ariella's hand and smirked. Ilmeres saw more than kindness in the smirk, he saw a man's lust, desire and maybe even love.

It had been a long time since he had seen love, truthfully he never thought he would see it again. His new Mistress seemed oblivious, though he suspected even Lairah could see fervor coming from the Imperial Captain as clearly as he.

She smiled. "Hello Captain Valerius, what brings you here?"

He glanced down to her dirt covered hands. "You should not be the one doing the work Ariella..."

She brushed his comment aside. "I'm just as capable as any other! Now what brings you here; I know you and the guards have had your hands full around town."

Valerius cleared his throat and inhaled, puffing out his chest. "That's why I came, it seems panic is worse than I thought and more citizens are leaving for Bravil and Anvil. I had hoped you had left with them to be completely honest."

"And go where?" Ariella's voice was filled with frustration. "What can protect us if the guards and city walls can not?"

The Captain looked at her with complete seriousness and nodded, conceding that she was right. "I only ask that when I tell you to, when there is no alternative, that you leave."

"Alright Leonde, I promise."

He tensed and his seriousness did not leave. "I promised Caius I would make sure you were safe, I intend to stay true to that." He nodded to Lairah and glared at Ilmeres before leaving. Since the man said nothing, Ilmeres guessed even the Captain of the guard had heard about the newest purchase of the young widow.

Ariella shut the door behind them as they left and approached Ilmeres as Lairah continued her work in the kitchen. She returned to her garden, turning back to smile at the Dunmer. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're really worried about a Gate opening..." He stated, not having taken the time to consider for himself what would happen if one did open. While in the slave caravan he had only seen Gates from a distance which was close enough for him.

"When Kvatch was destroyed, floods of refugees came here. I helped treat some of the wounded and the stories I heard..." She trailed off and sighed. "I do not wish to experience those horrors first hand."

"The Captain..." Ilmeres began.

She looked up at him and for a split second he forgot she was his owner and he her slave. "Leonde Valerius does what he does because of a sense of duty."

"I do not understand, Mistress." Ilmeres whispered and wondered why he even said anything right after the words left his lips. Freedom, he reminded himself, everything you do is to get it back.

Ariella sighed sadly and brushed her hair out of her eyes to look up at him. "Leonde was with my husband when he died six months ago. They were best friends and when he was dying, Caius asked him to make sure I was taken care of...Leonde has been checking in on me regularly ever since."

Ilmeres suddenly felt like he had violated a special and painful memory. "I am sorry I pried Mistress, I shall not do so again..."

"Do not apologize, I have no desire to treat you like vermin...in fact, once the repairs are done around my home then I intend to free you from your servitude." She stood and grasped her basket in her hands in front of her. Ilmeres stood silent in shock, his lips parted slightly in a gasp of disbelief. She walked calmly toward the house, stopping only for a moment to glance back at him.


	3. Ashes to Ashes

**Disclaimer: **The "Oblivion" universe is not mine. Only the characters you do not recognize from the game were created by me and are for use in this story. Thank you for reading and any reviews are appreciated - the constructive criticism can only help. Thanks! - Fallon.

**Chapter Three**

Knowing that freedom was within his grasp, Ilmeres finished the fence within the week. Muscle mass was returning to his body and he was able to begin some of the more physically demanding repairs to Rosethorn Hall that were desperately needed. It was early in the morning but he was already tearing up the rotten floor boards on the second level of the house. Ceiling-high bookcases held leather bound books that looked older than Rosethorn Hall itself. Ilmeres stopped his work to wipe the sweat from his brow and glanced at the gold lined titles of the books.

Soft foot steps echoed behind him and he turned to greet the Imperial woman. Ariella wore a rather plain linen dress, which had become the norm for her lately. She smiled at him and tied her hair loosely to the side. "You can read any of those books if you'd like Ilmeres, I only ask that you be careful with them."

Ilmeres swallowed hard. "Thank you, Mistress..."

Ariella sat on the stairs that lead up to her chamber. "May I ask you something?"

He nodded and turned his attention to her, setting aside the plank of rotten wood he held. "You may ask me anything."

She folded her hands. Even after telling him that he would one day be free he hadn't changed the way he spoke to her and still seemed to fear offending her. "How did you end up in that slave caravan? It's clear to me that you were not born into slavery."

"I was not Mistress..." He tried to find the right words to explain it to her. "In Morrowind, I fell for the charms of a wanton noble woman and became her lover. Her father discovered us and spent a month torturing me before selling me into slavery."

"Did you love her?" Ariella asked him calmly. Truthfully, she was not sure what made her ask him and was embarrassed that the question she had been thinking had left her mouth.

Ilmeres shook his head. "No, Mistress...I did not."

"Do you miss her?" Her calmness remained in her tone but inside she was cursing herself for prying into the events that led to his enslavement.

He thought for a moment and ultimately shrugged. "I miss her company." Ilmeres felt a sudden rush of embarrassment, having never told a woman who was not a lover about his desires. "I miss my homeland more than anything."

Ariella did not seem offended by his earlier statement and nodded in understanding. "Do you plan to return to Morrowind once I release you?"

"Honestly I never thought I would be free again..." His voice trailed off as he pondered the idea. "I do not think returning to my old home would be wise."

Ariella smiled and hugged her legs close to her. "Then what is it you want? A happy life with a wife and children?"

He chuckled. "I do not think I have earned any of those things."

Lairah appeared at the top of the staircase and informed Ariella that someone was there to see her. Ariella smiled to him before hurrying down the stairs. Ilmeres exhaled heavily and tried to make sense of what had just happened. She was a strange woman indeed, but not the awkward woman he suspected her to be when he first saw her standing in the crowd. He went back to replacing the floor boards and tried to stop thinking about her.

Freedom was his goal, nothing more.

* * *

Captain Valerius calmly knocked on the door to Rosethorn Hall and took a step back. The bright smile of Lairah greeted him and she happily allowed him in the house. She ran off to fetch Ariella, leaving him to himself in the lobby. He looked up at the family portrait of Ariella's family and thought back to the first time he met her.

His best friend, Caius had met her when she was only seventeen and married her a day after her eighteenth birthday. Caius had introduced his blushing young bride not long after the wedding and Leonde was immediately captivated. She was not like the other woman of Skingrad.

For two years he longed to run his fingers through her dark red hair and press his rough lips to her soft ones. But he dare not betray Caius, and had kept his feelings bound tight in his heart all those long months. But now Caius was dead...and as much as he did not want to betray the vary memory of his dearest friend, he could not help but at least try to act on his feelings.

Seven months now...seven long months since the day his competition had died and his chance at being with his beauty had first opened up. It tore his heart to pieces to think of her crying herself to sleep every night. He was not the handsome warrior that Caius was and he knew it but damn the Gods, he could treat her right and love her until old age crept in and dimmed her beauty like the fading light of a camp fire.

Ariella came down the stairs and greeted him. "Leonde, how are you my friend?"

He smiled and held his shoulders back confidently. "Much better now that I've seen you Ariella, I have a matter to discuss with you."

"Of course." She walked toward the fireplace and took a seat on the bench, urging him to sit beside her. "Speak Leonde."

He sat down next to her, his armor clincking together as he moved. "I am concerned about the Dunmer you bought from the caravan last month..."

She looked at him, confused as to why he had brought up the Dunmer. "Why? I do not treat him poorly; he is well cared for here."

Leonde shook his head. "You have never treated anyone poorly in the time I've known you, no, I worry that he could harm either you or Lairah."

Ariella sighed and glanced from the fire to her friend. "I know I am a poor, delicate widow but I am very capable of defending myself."

"But how can you know that? You've taken a stranger into your home who has every reason to harm you to gain his freedom!" His voice strained as he tried to rein in his anger and fear.

Ariella abruptly stood and looked down at him. "The choices I make in my life are none of your concern." She was too was trying to keep a firm grasp on her anger.

"I swore to him-" He started to speak, only for the woman to cut him off.

"Do not bring my dead husband into this!" She fumed. "You can not protect me from everything, nor would I want you to - it is too great a burden for any man." He could tell she was trying to keep her voice down, fully aware that Lairah and the Dunmer were one floor above them.

"It is one that I would gladly take on for you." He spoke quietly, not wanting any prying ears to hear. "Gates are getting closer to the city and you don't even care! All you care about anymore is that damned Dunmer! Caius died in Morrowind and here you are caring for one of the very people who stole him from you!" He desperately wanting to stop himself, but his emotions were getting the better of him.

Ariella's pretty face contorted and Leonde instantly regretted what he said. He stood and tried to apologize, only for her to roughly push him away from her. The force of her shove startled him and he looked at her in disbelief. Her eyes were full of tears and anger. "Get out..." She whispered. "For the love of the Nine, get out of my house Leonde."

He nodded and headed for the door. Grasping the handle, he turned back to look at her only to see tears falling down her cheeks. "You know I love you..." He stuttered.

Ariella shook her head and brushed her tears aside with the back of her hand. "You do not respect or trust me, so how could you love me..." Her tone was more that of a statement than a question and Leonde's heart fell into his stomach.

* * *

Ilmeres lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep despite his aching and exhausted body which was pleading with him to do so. Lairah slept as soundly as ever on the other side of the room divider, her snoring as loud as ever. He smiled and pulled himself out from under the coarse sheets and headed for the stairs. Rosethorn Hall was locked up for the night and was completely silent.

Together with Lairah, he had heard Ariella's arguement with the Captain and had been thinking about it ever since. His mistress had become depressed and withdrawn as the day wore on and had barely said a word to either of her housemates.

He made his way up to the library on the second level and light a lamp, making sure not to have it too bright to attract any attention. He ran his dark fingers over the spine of the books until he found one that peeked his interest. Happy with his selection, he lowered himself onto a bench and opened the worn book.

"A History of Skingrad...a good choice."

Ilmeres glance up from his book and noticed Ariella had came down from her room. She wore a simple linen nightgown and well-worn dark shawl that she had tightly wrapped around her. Ilmeres swallowed hard as she took a step closer. "I am sorry if I woke you Mistress."

"Truthfully I can not sleep..." Her voice trailed off softly as she became lost in thought for a time. "And you?" She asked finally.

Ilmeres nodded and closed the book gently. He turned to her and smirked. "As tired as I am, I too can not find comfort in sleep."

Ariella smiled and sat down next to him. "Skingrad is beautiful, isn't it?"

"The book doesn't do it justice." Ilmeres gestured to the book and continued to smile at her. "Truthfully, I have not had a chance to experience most of it first hand."

Ariella's smile dropped as he spoke, knowing it was her owning him and putting him to work in her home that had prevented that. He noticed her happiness fade away and turned his body toward her. "What is wrong Mistress?"

She looked at him with a profound melancholy painted on her face and her grey-blue eyes bore into his very soul. "What would you do if you were free Ilmeres?"

Her eyes pleaded with him to be truthful and he was unable to fight their pull. Ilmeres thought about his response and smiled as the happy thoughts filled his head. "While in Morrowind I had to do with the perils of the upper class life. I hated it as much as I loved it, but after everything that has happened in the past year..." His voice faded as he thought and he shook his head. "I just want a simple life on a farm in the middle of no where were I can live out the rest of my days...maybe even have a family. That is all I want, nothing more."

Ariella imagined what he said in her mind and nodded. "That sounds like a beautiful life." Her lip trembled as she tried to hold back tears.

Ilmeres saw this. "What do you want?"

Silent tears fell down her cheeks and she chocked back her sobs. "I-I don't..." She bit her lip to try to stop the quivering but stopped when she felt his dark hand touch hers', silently encouraging her to speak. She felt a giant weight on her chest and her breathing became short and panicked. Ariella stood abruptly, clenching her chest as her sobs boiled over. Ilmeres stood with her, allowing the book on his lap to fall to the ground.

He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward him. Tears fell freely down her face and neck, glistening in the dim light of the lamp. "I don't want to be alone." She muttered between sobs. "I'm scared Ilmeres and I'm tired of pretending I'm not..."

He tried to get her to look him in the eye. "What frightens you so?" He brushed aside her tears with the back of his hand and waited for her to answer.

"Oblivion." She gasped. "They're getting closer Ilmeres and I haven't the slightest idea what to do."

She fell back into her sobs and Ilmeres pulled her into his embrace, wanting to comfort the woman who owned him. "We could leave the city..."

Ariella shook her head as she pressed it against his chest. "Even if we had somewhere to go, Lairah is due any day now and there is no way she could keep up."

Ilmeres knew she was right, the Bosmer girl was so swollen with her expected child that she could barely move about the house. Running was not an option, as that meant either dragging the pregnant elf along or leaving her behind. That left staying in Skingrad, which was not the best option for anyone. Ariella finally relaxed in his arms and her sobs lessened.

Before he knew what he was doing, Ilmeres pressed his dark lips to the top of her head. She didn't pull away or scold him, instead he heard a soft sigh escape her lips. The Imperial looked up at him, sadness and confusion painted over her face. Her breath was warm against the exposed flesh of his collarbone and the tickle of it trailing over his skin was driving him crazy. She pressed her lips to his neck and seductively looked up at him.

Ilmeres felt a rush of warmth and desire flood to his groin and he roughly kissed her lips. To his delight, she didn't pull away. Instead she was kissing him back and running her fingers up his back as she moaned into the kiss. He bit her lip and cupped her ass through the fabric of her nightgown, praying to the Nine for the fabric to melt away.

Ariella could feel his erection pressing against her and it forced her back to reality. Despite the pleasure she was experiencing, Ilmeres was only doing what he thought she wanted out of a sense of duty to his owner, that she knew for certain. Her heart sank, there was no way she could do that to him, take advantage of him when so many others hand. She pressed her hands against his chest and broke away from his red hot touch. Ilmeres looked at her strangely. Her heart twisted in her chest as she looked at him, she had been taking advantage of him all along to fill the loneliness inside of her.

"I-I can't..." She whispered, turning to go back up the stairs to her room. She touched her swollen lips. "Go back to your room please..."

Ilmeres nodded slowly and left her alone on the second level of the house. Ariella sat on the step and closed her eyes. "What have I done..."

* * *

The next morning Ariella started the fire in the main hall early as she waited for Ilmeres to come upstairs. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, as the memory of his lips on hers was running through her mind again and again. Finally, the door to the basement opened and the Dunmer appeared. He looked at her and whispered a greeting as he finished lacing the stings on his loose shirt.

"I am sorry for last night..." Ariella began, holding up her hand to silence the man when he tried to speak. She pulled a roll of parchment from her dress and unrolled it for him to see. "It's your slave papers...the proof that I own you and proof of your status as a slave."

Ilmeres swallowed hard, not sure what her plan was. Ariella smiled sadly and tossed the parchment into the fire and watched the edges curl in the flame. His eyes opened wide as he realized what he had seen was no dream; she had freed him. "I have not finished the repairs to your home. You said once they were done..."

"I can no longer bind you here Ilmeres...you are free to go." She approached a trunk and pulled out a letter. "Take this to the Imperial City, it's a notice that the bank is to give you a stipend of gold." She handed him the letter and he looked over the cover, on which she had neatly written his name. She took a small step closer. "It's enough to have the farm you wanted and never have to worry about gold the rest of your life."

He looked from the letter to her, running his finger over the wax seal that bore her seal. "Why are you doing this?"

Ariella looked at him with glassy eyes. "Gather your clothes and leave Ilmeres..."

Defeated, he obeyed and returned to the basement room he shared with the pregnant elf. As soon as the door closed, Ariella felt warm tears trail down her cheeks and touch her lips. She licked away the salty liquid and brushed them away. The fire crackled in the silent hall and she sat on the bench to watch the last of the parchment turn into ashes.

**Note: **Don't worry! The story's not done yet! Sorry for the cliffhanger though, I'll update as soon as I can! - Fallon.


	4. The Fall of Skingrad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the "Oblivion" universe. Only the characters you do not recognize were created by me for the sole purposes of this story. I wrote this for your enjoyment and mine and I appreciate any constructive feedback :) - Fallon.

**Chapter Four**

Lairah lay in her bed, sweating and exhausted as she held her newborn child in her arms. Ariella smiled at her as she cleaned her hands in a large basin of hot water. Hours of painful labor had ended happily with the birth of a healthy baby girl that Lairah had decided to name Laena. The babe had lovely brown eyes, a head full of dark hair and small tipped ears.

"She's perfect." Lairah whispered. "Your daddy loves you my little Laena..." Overjoyed but full of sadness, the poor Bosmer was smiling and crying as she lay in bed. Ariella approached her and brushed the hair from her forehead.

"What can I do to make you comfortable Lairah?" She asked the woman.

She got a hold of herself and held her child out to the Imperial. Ariella took the child and looked down at the elf strangely. "Please take care of her..."

"Lairah, your fine..." Ariella tried to reassure the woman. "Everything will be alright."

She shook her head. "You can't know that, just please promise me that whatever happens you will take care of her."

The little girl squirmed in Ariella's arms. "I promise Lairah, no matter what."

The exhausted elf smiled and laid back in her bed. She was asleep within seconds. Ariella looked down at the child and hurried upstairs to let the new mother sleep. The door closed softly behind her and she hurried to prepare a substitute for the milk that Lairah could not produce. She had tried to nurse the child and became frustrated when the babe's sucking gave no results. Ariella had reassured her that she knew how to make a replacement for the milk.

When Ariella was a young girl, her mother had given birth to her youngest brother. Unable to produce enough milk to fill the babe, the resourceful Imperial woman had made a "potion" of sorts that was as close to a mothers' milk as alchemy would allow.

Ariella quickly mixed a strong healing potion into milk from a cow and warmed the mixture over a small flame. Hungry and tired, Laena began to wail and was only silenced when the tip of a leather skin full of milk was pressed to her tiny lips. The child was content in her arms, cuddled up against her breasts. Ariella had always wanted to be a mother and had once hoped to have her husbands'. Unfortunately, that dream had died along with him.

She walked to the front of the house and peeked out the window. The guards had tripled their patrols since the Gate had opened outside the city two days ago, mainly to keep the panic in the city to a minimum. The Count had assured them that everything was going to be dealt with, but Ariella had her doubts. Lairah had told her about the creatures of Oblivion when she had taken the Bosmer in all those months ago. Truthfully, she was not sure that creatures so evil and cruel could exist.

Closing the curtain, she sat in the padded chair near the window and sighed. She wondered where Ilmeres was and if he had managed to evade the creatures pouring out of the Gates.

* * *

Night was falling on the city of Skingrad and the Gate to Oblivion glow in the distance like a deadly beacon. Ilmeres had been free for over a week and still he had not left the West Weald. He had kept the city of Skingrad within his sights, but was not sure why he could not bring himself to leave. He sat at his campsite under a large willow tree that gave him a clear view of the city below. He had raided a cave nearby, which had given him a small amount of gold, a leather chest piece and a silver short sword.

He could still not forget the woman who had owned him and then abruptly freed him from his servitude. Nor could he forget the night before she freed him, when her sweet lips had met his.

Ilmeres sighed. Ariella Artoria was plaguing his thoughts and dreams. Her pale skin was a stark contrast to his, but damn him, he loved it. Love. No, he did not love her, the most he felt was a strong desire to bed her...

Frustrated he shook his head. He wasn't the man he was when he had been sold into slavery. Once the womanizer, he could no longer deny the feelings that he had for the short, curvy widow of Rosethorn Hall. A large, earth shaking rumble tore him from his thoughts and he sprung to his feet. Fireballs burst near the main gate of the city and Ilmeres opened his eyes wide. Screams started soon after and he finally saw the source of the panic. Red pulsing waves were emanating from the Gate near the city and Ilmeres saw another, larger gate had appeared.

"Oblivion..."

* * *

Screams erupted from the streets and Ariella tore open the curtains. Lairah stood behind her with her babe in her arms. "What's going on?" The elf asked, terror filling her voice.

Ariella saw the wooden gates to the city down the street bulge as some large, unknown force tried to enter the city. Guards hurried to hold the gate shut and Ariella quickly turned back to her elven friend. "We have to leave, now!"

Lairah dropped to her knees as fear gripped her, the memories from Kvatch flooding back into her mind. Ariella bolted past her and began stuffing a bag with dried foods and clothes from the trunks in the hall. Her head spun on a swivel as she tried to think logically. Knowing that death was at her doorstep, she hurried up the stairs and grabbed "A History of Skingrad" from the table were she had left it.

She jumped over the last few steps and swung the pack over her shoulder. Ariella strapped the only weapon she owned onto her hip, a steel dagger. Lairah was still rocking on the floor, Laena crying in her arms. Deaf to the screams, Lairah was lost in her own mind. Ariella grabbed the supplies she needed to feed the child and hurried to the stunned elf's side. "We have to go!"

The elf didn't respond or even look the Imperial in the eye.

Ariella grabbed her chin and made her look at her. "Lairah!"

That got her attention and the elf allowed herself to be help to her feet. "I-I can't Ari-"

"Do it for Laena!" Ariella pleaded. "Please!"

Lairah looked down at her babe and shook her head. She kissed the child on her forehead and handed her to Ariella. "You go, take her."

Ariella heard the gates burst and the screams were joined by the clashing of weapons. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not running from it anymore, I'm tired Ariella...let me see my husband again."

The Imperial could not believe what she was hearing. "What about your daughter?"

"I shouldn't have let her be born into this...but she is better off with you, please my friend." She touched Ariella's face and turned to go up the stairs. Ariella wept as she watched the Bosmer climb the stairs but was pulled back into her senses by the terror on the streets and the crying child in her arms. She ran across the entry hall and forced open the door to the garden.

Though it was dark, an ominous red glow from the Gate provided a source of light. She left the garden and crept along the city wall, trying to think over the screams about what her next move was. She heard the sickening sound of the wooden gate bursting behind her and guards shouting as they were faced with the hoards of Oblivion. Ariella held the baby tight to her chest and prayed for it all to go away.

* * *

Ilmeres sprinted down the slop toward Skingrad. He wasn't sure what he was doing was the most logical move, but leaving without making sure Ariella was safe was not an option he would even contemplate. Scamps appeared and tossed balls of fire at him. Ilmeres dodged them and drew his sword, driving his blade through the crispy flesh of the creatures. The majority of the creatures were busy killing and looting inside and he was able to fight his way into the city with little resistance. He quickly turned right once he entered the city and narrowly avoided the icy blast from a monstrous creature made of rocks that guards were working to bring down.

He ignored the burning exhaustion in his legs and climbed the hill to enter the rich district of Skingrad. The brick house next to him was hit and huge chunks of rock exploded in every direction. Ilmeres clenched his hands and whispered a shield spell. A boulder flying towards him deflected off the shield he had just brought up and shattered into a million tiny pieces.

From an ally, a spider daedra crawled and headed straight for him. Though her upper body was that of a woman, her lower half was the body of a hairy spider. Ilmeres felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end but he faced the creature regardless. The daedra bolted at him and he quickly brought his sword up, impaling the under belly of the beast and swiftly eviscerating her. White-green guts spilled onto the street and the daedra convulsed before death finally claimed it. The same white-green goo coated his sword and his hand but he pressed on toward Rosethorn Hall.

* * *

Ariella pressed her back so hard to the stone fence that she was sure it was cutting her skin. She wanted to just melt into the fence and get away, but she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Finally willing herself to her feet, she left the backyard of her house just as she heard the front door to Rosethorn Hall explode open. Her heart ached for Lairah, but she refused to let it stop her as the wailing child in her arms was urging her onwards. She saw a guard approaching from the street and immediately tried to grab for her dagger to defend herself if need be. Ariella saw the captain's seal on the guards' breast and sighed.

"Come on!" Leonde urged, grabbing for her hand to pull her onward. "You have to get out of here."

Ariella nodded but panic soon gripped her when Leonde stopped abruptly and his face contorted in agony. A spear burst through his chest, splattering Ariella and the baby with blood. She screamed and freed herself from his grasp, only to fall back on her hip roughly. Leonde fell over and a tall, muscular beast was revealed behind him. The creature's skin was ash black and two horns jutted from his forehead. His eyes were golden yellow and empty. Ariella remembered Lairah telling her about these creatures. "Xivilai..." She whimpered.

The xivilai licked the blood from his spear and took another step towards her. An evil cackle emanated from him and Ariella closed her eyes tightly. The cackle turned into a shrill scream and she opened her eyes to see a Dunmer had appeared and slashed it across the chest. "Ilmeres..." Ariella could not believe her eyes.

Ilmeres thrust his blade forward into the creatures' flesh and urged the blade upwards through bone and organs. The xivilai groaned and smiled evilly as Ilmeres sliced him from gut to shoulder. The daedra fell to its knees and laughed as death approached him. "You will all die..." It breathed. "My master will bathe in your blood and slaughter your children for fun!"

Ilmeres cursed the beast and tore his blade from his chest, only to swing it through the air and decapitate the doomed daedra. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. Ariella stood and approached him, touching his shoulder with her free hand. "Ilmeres..."

He turned and lovingly cupped her face despite the blood that covered her. "Are you alright? Where is Lairah?" He asked.

"She refused to come, said she wanted to see her husband again..." Ariella whispered through her tears. "She told me to take care of Laena."

Ilmeres glanced from the baby in her arms back to her. He nodded and laced his fingers through Ariella's, urging her back the way he came. He led her around the fighting that continued in the streets and out the gate of the city.

* * *

Lairah lay awake on the bed of her mistress with her hair down and spread out around her. She had stripped out of her clothes and lay naked under the silk sheets and warm furs. Years ago, when everything was still sane in the world, she had hoped she would die of old age after a lifetime of happiness with her husband. But that dream was gone, dead with the husband she had lost to Oblivion. She heard the doors to Rosethorn Hall burst open and heavy feet hurry up the stairs. Her hands ran over her breasts to her stomach which was still large from childbirth. "Laena..." She whispered. "I love you..."

The wood elf closed her eyes tightly as the door to the room burst open and the monster came in.

A rough hand grabbed her by the neck and pulled her from the warmth of the bed. Her eyes opened and were greeted by the dead, golden eyes of a xivilai. The dark creature licked the side of her face and ran his painfully hot hand down her body. Lairah turned her head to the side and saw her husband sitting at the table. He leaned toward her and whispered that everything would be alright. Lairah was limp under the xivilai, fully accepting of her impending death.

The xivilai wrapped its hands around her neck and squeezed. The pressure was unbearable and the coal-hot heat from his skin was blistering. The full weight of the monster was atop her, burning every sensitive inch of her. Despite the agony, she continued to look at the ghostly silhouette of her husband. I'll be with you soon my love, she thought as darkness came over her.

* * *

From their camp overlooking the city, Ilmeres and Ariella saw the fall of Skingrad. They both wept, for Lairah, for Leonde and for Rosethorn Hall and the memories it held. Ilmeres hurried to grab the few supplies he had left at the camp and quickly rolled up his cot. Ariella watched him work as Laena slept soundly in a sling around her chest. The newborn elf slept as if the events that led to the destruction of an entire city had not taken place and her mother was still alive.

"Why did you come back..." Ariella asked. "I freed you."

Ilmeres slung his pack over his shoulders and began to clean the blood from his blade. "I don't know..." He lied.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Where should we go now?"

"Cloud Ruler Temple." He stated without hesitation. "It is a long journey, but I think the guards there could use what knowledge we have of the Oblivion assault on Skingrad. We'd be safe there too."

Ariella nodded and rubbed her dirty hands on her linen skirt. Ilmeres stood and approached her. She looked at him strangely and jumped when he began to clean the blood from her face. "Calm down..." He urged her. "It's over."

She stared into his eyes as he cleaned her face. Once he finished, he gently cleaned the dried blood on the infant as she lay asleep against Ariella's chest. He smiled down at the sleeping, clean child and sheathed his sword. "Are you ready?" He asked the Imperial woman.

Ariella looked back down at the city that had once been her home and sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."


	5. Dreams & Respite

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, "Oblivion" is not mine, characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. This is written for my enjoyment and that of the readers. Constructive criticism is appreciated, I only ask that it is respectful as I extend that kindness to the stories I read/review. Thank you for reading! - Fallon.

**Chapter Five**

Ariella curled up next to the fire and stared into the flickering lights of orange and yellow. Laena lay asleep next to her, oblivious to the fears and dangers that were swelling up around her. The Imperial smiled and thought of the babe's mother. Lairah hadn't been the same after giving birth, and had retreated inwards in the days before the attack on Skingrad. Hardly looking at her baby, the elven woman took to staring out the window, almost waiting for Oblivion to come. Ariella sighed and kissed the childs' forehead.

Ilmeres watched her from the other side of the fire. They had been on the move for nearly twenty-four hours since the fall of the city and only stopped because of exhaustion. They both needed time to deal with and think about what they had been through, that he knew but he also knew they had to keep going.

She had agreed to go with him to Cloud Ruler, but he was not sure if the rumours about the old Temple were true. He had heard whispers through Skingrad, about the old second empire fortress being an outpost for the stand against Oblivion. He had ran through the possibilities in his mind as they ran from the burning remains of Skingrad. What if the Temple lay in ruins? Or it was abandoned?

Not that they had many other options. Both felt that every other cities were under threat too and that finding sanctuary inside any of them was not an option. Besides, Ilmeres thought to himself, all of them would be overflowing with refugees.

"If only we were as lucky as her." Ariella spoke softly and broke the silence.

Ilmeres looked at her strangely, not sure what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Laena." Ariella answered as she slipped her finger into the infants tight fist. "She is oblivious to everything around her. Maybe things will be good for her in the end."

"In the end..." Ilmeres echoed her.

Ariella nodded. "This will end Ilmeres, it has to."

"Then why does it feel like it hasn't even started." He joked sadly.

She continued to smile down to the infant. "Because you and I have been worn down by the cruelty of the world, Laena is blissfully unaware for now."

Ilmeres chuckled and laid down on his back to gaze at the starry sky above. "Terrible shame she'll grow up and learn the truth."

Ariella's smile fell slightly and she glanced back down to the child. "Don't listen to him, sweetheart."

* * *

Ariella and Ilmeres packed up camp early the next morning, leaving before the sun peaked up over the edge of the earth. They made their way down the slope near the east gate of the Skingrad ruins and passed the Derelict Ruins heading north. Neither of them had a map and were going strictly on the basic knowledge that Chorrol and Bruma were north and that hopefully, if the rumours were true, the temple was further north of Bruma.

Ilmeres lead most of the way, his hand never leaving the hilt of his sword and his eyes scanning the trees for approaching enemies. Ariella followed close behind, with the baby Laena strapped to her chest.

They stopped for a break at Shadeleaf Copse and filled up their skins with the perfectly clear water. Ariella crept around the small pond, looking for any herbs that could be of any help that she knew to grow around water. She ran her fingers over the part of the large rock nearest the water, searching for a specific moss. Something caught her eye and she glanced up and brushed aside some tall grass. Settled in the grass was a strange root that Ariella had never seen before.

Ilmeres approached her from behind, cradling the baby in his arms to see what the woman had found. "What is that?" He asked, having only a very basic understanding of alchemy and herbs.

Ariella smiled. "I think it is a nirnroot, my mother told me about them when I was a girl but I've never seen one with my own eyes before." She ran her fingers over the spines on the leaves of the root. "They're very rare."

She drew her knife from her boot and gently pressed it to the stem of the rare and potent ingredient. Ariella held her prize up for Ilmeres to see and cleaned the remaining dirt from the root to get a better look at its' quality.

"Will it be of use?" He asked.

She shrugged and tucked it into her pack. "Mother never told me of its' uses, I am not even sure they are known at all."

"Why take it then?"

She looked up at him. "You never know when something comes in handy."

* * *

Ilmeres reclined against a tree and watched Ariella sleep next to the fire not too far from him. He tried to figure out how they had come to this, a former slave and his former master hiking through the wilderness with an elven baby in tow. He chuckled when he thought about what someone else would think, seeing the strange group travelling together.

He watched in silence as Ariella stirred in her sleep. She had followed him even though they both knew they were chasing a rumour. They didn't even have a map or the proper supplies for the journey, that and they had an infant with them. Why did she come with him? Sure, she didn't exactly have many options before her, but surely...surely she cared for him?

The night before he was freed kept running through his mind. The wall she had tried to keep up around her emotions had come down and she had come undone. Ilmeres shuddered as the memory of her lips on his returned, a delicious warmth capturing his dark lips.

But she had been scared and vulnerable, just as she was when she left the ruins of Skingrad with him.

Ever since their kiss, he had been running through everything he had ever said to her in his mind, cursing himself for nearly everything he had revealed to her. Telling her about the whore in Morrowind, that it had meant nothing to him - what was he thinking? If anything, she thought he was just another libertine.

Was he though? Truly he was not sure any more what the feelings racing through his mind were. Before he was sold into slavery, he never had a problem finding someone to satisfy his fervor. But this aching that shook his entire being was beyond strange. It scared him truthfully and he was not sure if it would go away. But as unnerving as the feeling was, it was amazing. It filled the empty hollow in his chest like a light.

He sat in silence for a while, fighting off fatigue.

Ilmeres sighed and brushed his hair back so it was out of his face as something in the distance caught his eyes. He stood and squinted into the trees, trying to get a clear image of the blue light ahead. Ilmeres glanced down to Ariella and grabbed his blade. Stepping carefully around the sleeping woman, he carefully started in the direction of the light.

Knowing he wasn't going far and for some reason, not worried about being attacked, he continued. He felt content and safe, like the light was calming some how. He noticed the trees growing thinner and he soon entered a small clearing. Centered in the clearing was a white stone alter emanating blue, magical light.

Curious, he stepped forward to investigate. The warmth and calm feeling got stronger and he dropped his sword on the stone, sending a gentle echo through the trees. A breeze swept past and tousled his hair, everything felt right. Suddenly the blue light turned blood red and elegant arms reached out and wrapped themselves around him. He tried to fight it and closed his eyes, but was soon pulled onto the alter. Ilmeres felt weak and limp, powerless to fight off the strange light.

He forced his eyes open and discovered whom the arms belonged to. "Ariella..."

The Imperial sat happily atop him, straddling his waist. She licked her lips and reached around behind her neck, untying the straps of her dress. He inhaled sharply as the sheer fabric fell away revealing her pale breasts. Ariella grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. The red light got brighter and temporarily blinded him. Ilmeres hissed and looked up at her as the light faded. He screamed as she reappeared, blood covering her naked body.

She smiled sadly and lowered herself onto his chest. He could feel her cold blood coating his body as she prevented him from moving. "You did this to me...you killed me." Ariella whispered into his ear, licking the sensitive flesh as her breath burned his skin. "You dragged me into the fire Ilmeres..." Helpless, Ilmeres buried his face in her loose, gorgeous hair and screamed until his lungs burned.

Darkness filled him, taking away the bloody beauty who was once atop him. He felt something on his shoulders and he opened his eyes to see a very terrified Ariella. Ilmeres blinked heavily and tried to understand what had happened. "What..." He started.

She touched his hair. "You were dreaming, are you alright?"

He sat up and noticed that the night had passed and he was laying next to a dead fire pit. He tried to steady his breathing as Ariella urged him to look at her. "I-I saw a strange blue light..." He muttered.

"I noticed an ayleid well nearby this morning, maybe you saw it last night and dreamt about it." She watched as he sat up, still looking confused. "Maybe you are sensitive to the magic it emits?"

Ilmeres tried to steady himself with deep breaths as the cool morning wind hit him. Ariella stood and approached him. "Ilmeres?"

"I'm alright." He stated abruptly and began to pack up their supplies. Ariella shrugged and got her own pack ready before strapping Laena to her chest.

* * *

They continued in silence, Ariella following Ilmeres as the headed in what they hoped was north. The trees around them grew thinker and darker and she knew they had entered the Great Forest. She hurried up to the dunmer and touched his shoulder.

"The Great Forest." She smiled. "My husband used to hunt here with his friends, but I never had a chance to visit it myself."

Ilmeres smiled and looked up at the canopy of branches above them. "It is a beautiful place. I only wish we were visiting it during better times."

The silence returned until Ariella spotted a stone building through the trees. "Maybe we can get some better supplies." She said, begging Ilmeres to investigate the building before they passed it.

He didn't have her optimism. "Or maybe there are people there willing to harm us?"

"Or maybe not." She stated coldly, turning in the direction of the building. Ilmeres sighed and followed her, his hand on the hilt of his blade just in case.

They stepped out of the trees and into a small clearing. Ariella smiled and glanced back to Ilmeres. "It's a chapel."

Just as she spoke they heard rustling coming from the other side of the small house beside the chapel. Ilmeres drew his blade and urged Ariella behind him. An elderly bosmer stepped out from beside the house carrying a basket of vegetables. She gasped when she saw them and dropped her basket. "Oh my." She exclaimed.

Ariella stepped out from behind Ilmeres and helped the woman gather her fallen harvest. "Please forgive him, our travels have left us jumpy."

The old woman chuckled. "For a moment there I thought I was a goner." She accepted her basket from Ariella and stood slowly. "I am Sister Angrond and this is Gottlesfont Priory."

Ariella followed the woman and smiled when she heard Ilmeres sheath his weapon and begin to follow them. "Are you alone here Sister?" She asked after introducing herself and Ilmeres.

Sister Angrond laughed. "Nay, Sister Phebe is tending the chapel this morn. You and your jumpy friend are free to stay as long as you like, we have extra room just in case travellers pass by."

Ariella glanced back to Ilmeres who shrugged in defeat. "We would love to stay the night."

As the sun began to fall, Ariella sat outside the house with Sister Angrond, helping her peel potatoes. Laena was asleep in a make-shift cradle beside her. The old bosmer woman smiled at the babe and then glanced to Ariella. "Who is her mother?" She asked.

Ariella smiled down at the child as she worked. "My friend, Lairah. She died in Skingrad and entrusted her daughter to me."

Angrond cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "And that dunmer boy, is he your lover?"

"No, no." Ariella said quickly. "He is a good friend from Skingrad." She glanced over to him as he helped the other Sister harvest a massive pumpkin. "He saved my life and Laenas'."

"Sounds like a good friend." The bosmer stood and heaved the basket of potatoes over to the fire they had already prepared. "Still, if you feel you need to get...intimate, there is a room divider and both Sister Phebe and I are heavy sleepers."

"Sister Angrond!" Ariella exclaimed in jest before joining the older woman in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Her stomach full from the first good meal she had eaten since leaving Skingrad, Ariella slipped into the chapel after leaving the babe in Sister Argrond's trusted hands. The chapel was qiuet and the pews were empty as she made her way to the alter at the front of the small hall. She placed some Lady's Mantle leave in the silver bowl and sat at the first pew.

She sighed and looked up at the old windows behind the alter.

Since leaving Skingrad, everything had been so fast paced and she hadn't had the time to stop and process much of anything. She never would have guessed she would be treking through the wilderness with the man she had once owned and a baby.

Already, she felt exhausted and the thought of continuing the journey to Bruma and beyond felt hopeless. Ariella stood and ran her fingers over the dust covered books on the alter before leaving the chapel. She closed the heavy wooden doors behind her and saw Sister Phebe waiting for her at the doorway to the small building that the Sisters called home.

She entered the home and the Sister fastened the door behind her. Phebe and Angrond both went to their beds. Ariella noticed that Ilmeres had set up his cot on the floor beside the empty spare bed. She smiled and carefully stepped around him. Laena slept soundly in her cradle near Angrond, her belly full of the healing milk Ariella had provided the Sister to feed her.

Ariella slipped under the rough linen blankets on the bed as all the candles, save one, were extinguished. She exhailed softly as the lights went out and tried to get comfortable, tried to fall asleep and forget everything for a while.

With utter silence filling the room, she was free to think about everything as sleep evaded her - Caius, Leonde, her parents and siblings, Lairah and the fall of Skingrad. Ariella curled up under the sheets and began to weep softly, careful not to awake Ilmeres as he slept on the ground beside her.

* * *

Ilmeres lay with his eyes closed, but completely awake in his cot. The Sisters had both begun to snore and he smiled at the comical sound. His smile faded however, when he heard sobbing coming from the bed above him. He wasn't sure what to do or if she wanted anyones' help, but he knelt beside the bed regardless. Gently, he brushed aside her hair as she opened her eyes to met his. "Ariella..." He whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She whispered back, though she was certain nothing could wake the snoring Sisters. "Thank you for letting me have the bed..."

He smirked. "You're welcome, and I wasn't asleep."

"That's because you're on the floor." She moved back on the bed to give him room to join her. "Come."

He looked at her strangely and stuttered. "I-I..."

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I trust you." She whispered.

Ilmeres swallowed hard and stood to get into the bed with her. He knew that she wanted comfort desperately and he was more than willing to give it to her, but he was nervous at the same time. It had been a long time since he had been in a bed with a woman and he conceded that he needed the comfort of her embrace as badly as she needed it from his.

He laid on his side and pulled the covers over them both. Ariella cuddled into his chest as soon as the blankets covered him, weeping against his bare chest. He sighed into her hair and slipped his arms around her. She began to relax as he rubbed her back, her sobs lessening until they stopped completely. Her warm breath tickled his chest as she calmed down and relaxed in his arms.

Ilmeres pressed his lips to her forehead. "Everything is going to be alright Ariella..."

"How do you know that?" She muttered, glancing up at him with her reddened eyes.

Nerves tied a knot in his stomach and he swallowed hard. His dark fingers twirled a lock of her hair that framed her face. "Because I'd die before I would allow anyone to harm you or Laena..."

Ariella exhaled softly against the dunmers' chest before placing a delicate, timid kiss on his collar bone. His skin was pleasantly warm on her lips and she smiled despite her sadness. "You are too good to me Ilmeres." Her sweet smile turned sad as the words left her lips. "But asking you to protect me from everything is asking the impossible."

"You do not need to ask Ariella..." His fingers traced her jawline and sent shivers through her body. "I do it because I care for you, very much."

Startled to hear such tender words, she looked into his red eyes. He's speaking the truth, she thought to herself. The former slave smiled nervously under her soulful gaze and kissed her tear streaked cheek. "Sleep now..." He whispered as he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, still keeping his arm firmly around her.

Ariella rested her head on his chest and a hand over his heart. It was the most secure she had felt in a long time and it was amazing. Closing her eyes, she pressed herself against him and gently toyed with his chest hair until sleep swept her away.


	6. Chorrol, Bruma & the Blades

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Elder Scrolls" universe. Characters or locations you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Sorry for taking so long to update, life has been crazy with school and work but I haven't forgotten about this story! Truthfully I was stuck after writing chapter five but I'm very happy with chapter six now and feel confident unveiling it to you all. Any and all reviews are appreciated and, of course, thank you for taking the time to read my story! – Fallon.

**Chapter Six**

Walking, walking and more walking.

That was life for Ariella, Ilmeres and the infant Laena. They had left the chapel early the next morning, their packs heavy with the gifts of food, water and milk they'd been given by the Sisters. In the days afterwards, they dedicated themselves to getting to the temple. They're rests were shortened drastically and they slept less and less, so much so in fact that everything they passed started to look the same to Ariella.

She knew Ilmeres was just trying to reach safety as soon as possible, but it was getting harder to keep up with him as her eyelids got heavier. Laena was sleeping quietly against her chest and had been good all day. But the infant had never felt heavier on her and the pack on her back literally felt like it was full of stones.

She looked up from the trail and saw that Ilmeres was quite a distance ahead of her. Beyond him she noticed for the first time that the sun was setting and that they appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. She sighed and was surprised when the dunmer turned back to look at her, having obviously heard her.

He walked back to her. "You should have said something."

Ariella apologized. Ilmeres hadn't been himself since the night they spent in the chapel. She tried to assure herself that he was fine, that nothing had happened save a friend comforting a friend, but she had noticed a change in him. It was almost like he was cautiously stepping around her, afraid to speak about what happened.

He led them off the trail while they decided what their next move was. He slipped off his pack and stretched. Ariella blushed slightly as she caught a glimpse of his muscular stomach and the peaks of his hip bones. Her mind screamed for her to look away, but her eyes liked what they saw. Finally she tore her gaze from the dark elf. She pretended to be engrossed in Laena, tending and cooing to the child in the hope Ilmeres would think nothing of her initial staring.

"Where do you think we are?" She asked, trying to break the silence that had begun to bore into her.

He shrugged as he opened up his pack to search for the map the Sisters had given them. "I suspect we're close to Chorrol." He found the tattered old map and gave it a glance. "Yes, the city is about a half mile up the road...I think." He added the last bit with a smirk and a chuckle.

She looked past him. "Let's try to get there before dark then."

Ilmeres shook his head. "You're exhausted."

She nodded, not even trying to agrue the truth with him. "I am, but I'll sleep better on a cot than on the cold ground."

He thought about it for a moment and eventually conceded. Ariella reached for her pack but was surprised when Ilmeres snatched it from her hands and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on."

* * *

By the time they reached the front gate of Chorrol Ariella's calves were on fire and her back was throbbing. Ilmeres did all the talking, letting the guards know that they were in Chorrol to do some trading before moving on. That seemed to be good enough for the over worked guards, and they opened the gates to them.

Darkness filled the sky, but even with the limited light Ariella could see the beauty of the city. If she wasn't so damned tired, she'd have begged Ilmeres to tour the stone streets, but for now she was content on finding an open room for the night.

They found a small inn at the base of a hill and opened the door to find a cheery bar celebrating life. She followed Ilmeres as he approached the barmaid, keeping Laena close to her chest.

"Is there two rooms available for the night?" He asked the maid politely. Ariella found herself feeling hurt that he had requested two rooms, but quickly scolded herself and focused on the maid and the situation at hand.

"I've got one at the top of the stairs, has a bigger bed than the others." She said with a thick country accent.

Ilmeres continued. "How much for the night then?"

"Twenty gold and the room is yours." She answered coolly.

Ilmeres glanced back to Ariella and whispered. "I've only got ten."

She bit her lip and strode forward. She pulled the nirnroot from her skirt pocket and presented it to the barmaid. "What about a trade? This nirnroot could net you a bundle with the right buyers."

The barmaid took the root and examined it carefully. "N-Nirnroot? Never heard of it."

Ariella didn't flinch. "Few have, but the brightest alchemists will know what it is...perhaps the mages guild would be interested?"

That caught the maid's attention and she flashed a big, toothy grin. "It's a deal then." She presented Ariella the keys and gestured up the stairs. "Yours for the night...have fun!"

* * *

The bed nearly filled the small room. Ilmeres piled their packs in the corner and latched the door shut. Ariella found a basket and made Laena a cradle in what little space remained in the room. With the baby settled in her bed, Ariella curled up in a small corner of the bed atop the tattered sheet.

"That root was worth better than this." Ilmeres said more to himself than Ariella.

She shrugged, trying not to look as he extinguished the candle and removed his tunic. Her eyes weren't accustomed to the dark like his, but she could still see him faintly and knew he could see her clearly. "We needed the room..." She whispered. "I said that the root could come in handy."

Ilmeres faced her in the dark and smirked, realizing soon after that she probably couldn't see him. He took the other side of the bed, aware that Ariella was curled up on the other side. Ilmeres exhaled smoothly and slowly reached out for her in the darkness, careful not to startle her. "Ariella?"

Feeling his hand on her back, she turned to face him. "Yes..." She said quietly, trying not to sound too tired.

"I was just thinking that we should get warm clothes tomorrow before we leave, Bruma being so cold and all." He wanted to kick himself as soon as he spoke, aware of how stupid he sounded.

He saw her smile in the darkness. "Of course..." Her voice trailed off and soon after he heard her snoring softly.

He smiled and watched her as she slept. She had lost weight since leaving Skingrad and her clothes were visibly looser on her frame. Her cheeks had become almost hollow and her skin seemed paler than before and more sickly. Thinking back over the past week he could remember only a handful of times seeing her eat and in most of those occasions she was feeding Laena, sneaking a nibble of stale bread when she could.

As he rolled over and felt exhaustion's sweet embrace, he made a point to keep a closer eye on her.

* * *

When morning finally came, they had already left the inn and purchased the warm clothes they needed for Bruma's bitter winds. They sold everything from their packs that they didn't require and set out. The Great Forest morphed into a snowy wasteland the closer they came to Bruma and all traces of everything green were gone. Ilmeres still insisted they avoid the main roads, but they stayed as close to the road as they could to avoid detection.

Ilmeres touched the hilt of his blade as he trudged through the snow. He could hear Ariella behind him and stopped to look back at her. Her cheeks were white but her nose was red from the cold. She had her fur shawl pulled up, but it seemed to be doing little good. She stopped abruptly, having not noticed he had stopped. "What?"

Ilmeres pursed his lips together and quickly removed his cloak from under his pack and slipped it over her shoulders. Ariella stared at him. His black skin glowed against the snow landscape around him and his eyes shown like fire from coals. He tied the cloak's laces and touched her shoulders, adjusting the fabric to cover her. "We're almost there..."

She nodded and Ilmeres looked down to Laena. "Let's hurry before you both freeze."

They picked up their pace, determined to get inside the city walls before night fall.

Not long after, they were ascending the slope to the gate. The guards were nervous and questioned them longer than Ariella would have liked. She kept her head down as Ilmeres had instructed and allowed him to do all of the talking.

"And what be your purpose for visiting Bruma?" The older guard asked Ilmeres.

"Trade; we plan on staying a few days before moving on."

The man nodded and signaled the younger guard to open the gates. Bruma was distinctly different from Chorrol, not simply because of the snow. Every home was built on a foundation of stone and had large chimneys. The people they passed looked tired and filthy, like they hadn't slept or bathed in days. The Great Chapel rose like a stone monolith in the centre of the Nordic wooden homes. Ariella felt Ilmeres grab her hand and urge her forward. She enjoyed the feeling, her hand in his. But she wasn't given long to enjoy it though, as he let go of her hand to open up a smaller gate on the other side of the city.

Clearly he had no intention of staying in Bruma.

"Do you know where the temple should be?" Ariella asked quietly.

Ilmeres nodded. "I know where it is rumoured to be."

They continued up the slope slowly despite their excitement so as not to slip. Ariella reached forward and grabbed onto his hand again. Ilmeres didn't look back, but squeezed her hand and smirked. From over a ledge they saw what they were searching for.

Ariella looked up in awe. It was huge and made of frost covered stone. The gate was closed and she hoped a friendly face would be on the other side. Ilmeres tapped on the gate and looked up. Moments of silence passed and nothing happened.

The wind whistled through the mountains and she cringed as it hit her roughly.

Finally the door cracked open and a dozen soldiers rushed them. They were all well armed and Ilmeres knew they stood no chance; he unstrapped his blade and laid it out before him. "We mean no harm, we have information for the Blades...regarding the battle tactics of Oblivion's monsters."

The soldiers stood sternly around them, weapons drawn and pointed at the trio. Ariella felt Laena stir against her chest and nervously hid behind Ilmeres. He touched her side, keeping her from the largest of the guards which stood before him.

Ariella felt a hand on her arm and screamed. Ilmeres turned to see two guards subduing her and another taking Laena from her chest. He made a move to spring forward but was stopped by a violent smack to his back that sent him crashing to the ground. A foot on his back and head kept him down, but just before unconsciousness took him he saw Ariella being dragged into the temple. Laena's sobs filled the air.


	7. The Hero, The Grandmaster & The Heir

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Elder Scrolls" universe. Characters or locations you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. In this chapter, I am assuming that the temple is much larger than it is in the game. Any and all reviews are appreciated and, of course, thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you like it! All the best! – Fallon.

**Chapter Seven**

When Ariella awoke she found herself alone in a cell, with Laena and Ilmeres nowhere to be seen. The air was cold and damp, heavy in her lungs and difficult to breathe in. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her shins in an attempt to warm herself; it didn't do much good. She worried about Laena and hoped they hadn't harmed her. If her captors would harm a helpless infant then she was certain Ilmeres was not safe.

Ilmeres...

She stood and approached the cold steel bars which separated her from her freedom. They had reached their goal only to be imprisoned by those they were trying to help. It didn't seem right, they had come too far to fail now.

She hoped Ilmeres was alright. Even if the Blades wouldn't listen to them, he had to survive. She remember the night in the chapel in the Great Forest and the night in Chorrol and her heart fluttered in her chest. She cared for him, there was no denying herself that. She knew how she felt when she was around him, but she also knew that he had been her slave and that he had to still hold some resentment toward her for that.

Ariella sighed and played with the wedding ring on her finger. As her mind replayed memories of her husband and then Ilmeres, the door down the hallway creaked open.

She backed up into the corner of the cell and clenched her fists, adament that she hold her ground. An armed guard unlocked the cell and stepped inside to allow someone through. The guard stared at her and the man that had entered lowered his black hood. Ariella violently shook in the corner like an terrified dog and she hoped they didn't notice because she couldn't stop it.

She made herself look at the newcomer, determined not to back down. Hood down, she could see that he was of Nordic descent. His blond hair was tied back it a disheveled ponytail and his face was handsome, if not weather worn. She watched him pull up a chair and sit across from her. He casually unstrapped his claymore, adjusted himself in the seat and looked at her. She'd be lying if she had said she wasn't intimidated, the Nord was a mountain of muscle.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before the Nord cleared his throat. "What is your name?"

"Ariella Artoria..." She answered in a whisper.

The man nodded. "Where are you from?"

"S-Skingrad..."

"That is a lie, none survived the siege." The Nord said confidently.

Ariella shook her head. "My friend and I did, we came here in the hope that our insight could help the Blades and that we'd be safe."

The Nord thought about what she said and leaned forward in his seat. "And the infant; whom does she belong to?"

Ariella sniffled. "My good friend...she didn't survive the fall of the city."

"And she entrusted her child to you?" He asked calmly.

"Yes."

The man scratched his stubbly chin. "I am Svan, they call me the Hero of Kvatch." He gestured to the guard behind him. "The Blades worry that you and your friend are spies."

Ariella adamantly shook her head. "We came only to tell you what happened in Skingrad and perhaps find refuge. If we were spies why would I be carrying an infant with me?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as the seriousness of the situation hit her. "I've got to protect Laena, can I see her? Please?"

Svan shook his head and Ariella reached forward to grab his hands. The guard drew his blade but Svan nodded to him that it was alright. Ariella knelt before him, holding his calloused hands in her own. "Please! Laena and Ilmeres; let me see them!"

Svan thought for a moment before pulling her to her feet. "The infant is being well cared for, I promise you. I can let you see the dunmer though, I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem Achille?" To Ariella, it sounded more like an order than a request.

The man shook his head and Ariella was chained and led from her cell. The hallway was just as cold as her cell and she wished she had the cloak and fur she had earlier. She was lead down another subterranean tunnel and passed many empty cells, many with clouds of frost inside. Svan finally stopped ahead of her and nodded to a cell. Before he left he placed his cloak over her shoulders and entrusted her to Achille. Her hopes were raised slightly, as it seemed to her that Svan believed her.

The Blade unlocked the cell door and she was allowed a glimpse of Ilmeres. He was shirtless, chained to the stone wall with his head hung low. He sat against the wall with his legs spread out in a manner that made Ariella suspect he was dragged into the cell. Achille urged her into the room. "I can't unshackle you m'lady but if it makes you feel any better I do believe you, just as Master Svan does; we don't think you or your friend are spies."

Thankfully Ariella's hands hadn't been chained behind her and she was able to pull the cloak tight around her. "Please tell the others then, and make sure Laena is being taken care of...please."

He nodded, locking the door. "Caroline is caring for her, we serve the empire Lady Artoria and we aren't in the business of killing children."

She watched him as he left, keeping her eyes on him until he was a spot in the dark, cold hall. When is footsteps were nearly gone she turned and hurried to Ilmeres, not entirely certain if he was dead or alive.

Ariella knelt between his legs and cupped his face. She could see that he was breathing and rubbed his cold cheeks to get his attention. "Ilmeres? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

His eyes opened for one moment before exhaustion pulled his eyelids shut. "Ariella?" He asked weakly.

Fresh tears falling down her cheeks, she nodded and cracked a wide, pretty smile at the sound of his voice. "Yes, I'm here. Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "C-Cold."

She looked up to his shackled hands and saw that the metal had practically frozen to his skin. She swallowed a sob, not wanting to worry him. A glance around the room told her that there was nothing that could be used for warmth save the cloak she'd be given. Ariella had on a long sleeved dress and knew that Ilmeres needed the cloak more than she did. She tucked it over and around his chest and began to vigorously rub his legs and arms. He had managed to weakly open his eyes and was watching her as she rubbed his calves through the fabric of his trousers.

She felt him try to move and looked up. His black lips had hints of blue upon them and Ariella wished she had her alchemy supplies. If she did, she could easily make something to warm him...

Warm him...

Ariella swallowed hard and pulled the cloak down around his legs. In the most lady-like way she could manage, she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his chest. At first she felt like she was too close but a quick look at his blue lips made her realize it didn't matter at the moment. Pushing aside her hesitancy and modesty, she pressed her chest to his and rapidly rubbed his back, trying to warm him as best as she could given her limited resources.

She could feel his unsteady breaths on her neck. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked softly.

He weakly chuckled. "B-Better." He rested his chin on the curve of her neck. "I-I wish I c-could hold you..." His voice trailed off and he pulled slightly on his restraints.

Ariella smiled sadly and guided him to look at her. "Let's not talk about _us _now..." She truly did want to speak to him about how she felt, but she had envisioned it happening somewhere more pleasant and certainly much warmer. "Later; I promise."

Ilmeres tried to pull his arms down and she stopped him gently before he hurt himself even more. Ariella heard footsteps approaching and stood to face whomever was coming there way. Ilmeres looked up at her helplessly and tried again to stand. She gesture for him to be quiet and he reluctantly obeyed.

Ariella's worry evaporated when she saw it was Svan. He had another guard open the cell. "The Grandmaster is allowing you and your friend to go to our upper levels." He roughly grabbed keys from the guard and hurried to free Ilmeres.

Once the shackles were unlocked, Ilmeres's arms fell lifelessly to his sides like stone. Ariella watched as the Nord practically carried Ilmeres up the hallways and staircases and into a great hall. Ilmeres pushed himself away from Svan and tried to get to the fireplace. Ariella hurried to his side and gently helped him to the bright source of warmth. The Blades gathered in the hall and watched as Ariella slipped the cloak around the frozen dunmer.

Anger overwhelming her common sense, she turned to face the dozen armed men who had gathered in the hall. "How dare you! We came here to tell you what we saw when our city was destroyed and you torture us!"

Svan stepped forward. "Ariella -

"No!" She screamed. "Ilmeres saved my life in Skingrad and you stuck him in a cell without even a shirt! Why so cruel?"

An elderly man she hadn't met before stepped forward. "Lady Artoria, I am Grandmaster Jauffre, you must understand the sensitive nature of our duty. We are all the stand between the chaos of oblivion and the last heir to the throne."

She nervously bit at her lip and shook her head. Images of the fall of Skingrad shot through her head and she supposed she could understand. She still worried about Ilmeres though. "He could have died down there..."

A dark hand touched her shoulder. She turned and found the familiar red eyes of Ilmeres looking back at her. "I-It's alright, I understand Jauffre."

The older man gave a small, respectful bow. "I am sorry Master dunmer. We simply had to be certain of your intentions."

Another guard entered the room, a quiet bundle in her arms. Ariella ran forward and eagerly took the infant from the woman she suspected was Caroline. Laena cooed happily in her arms. The female Blade smiled. "She's a good girl, you're lucky."

Ariella thanked the woman and turned to find a new face in the room. Jauffre approached her with the young man as Svan and Achille tended to Ilmeres. "Ariella, this is Martin Septim, may we ask you some questions about the attack on your home?"

She looked over their shoulders to Ilmeres. "Could we do that tomorrow morning Master Jauffre? I think we all need to rest..."

Jauffre smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"And you and your husband will of course find safe refuge with us, my lady." Martin added, having seen her wedding ring.

"Oh...um, he's not my husband." Ariela blushed. "He's my friend and travelling companion..."

"Oh." Martin turned a light shade of red and was saved by Svan who wanted to show her to what would be her room. She followed Svan down the hall, smiling down to Laena and thankful that the Blades had believed them.

Svan stopped ahead of her and gestured to a door. "This is your room for as long as you wish to reside in the temple, Lady Artoria."

"You do not have to follow formalities Svan, you may call me Ariella. I'm not a spy after all." She added with a smile.

He opened the door for her. "Thank you; but if it's all the same to you, I'd like to keep with the formalities. My mother would be rolling in her grave if I did otherwise."

Ariella nodded and entered the room. "And Ilmeres..."

"Your companion's room is a door down on your left. He will be brought their after our healer clears him."

She thanked him and shut the door. The room was simple but well kept. A bed with clean linens was in the corner and a desk was nearest the window on the other side of the room. A worn bassinet was placed carefully beside her bed and she slowly laid the fussing child into it. Laena cooed and soon fell drifted to sleep. Ariella opened a chest at the foot of her bed and found all of the tattered clothing from her pack the Blades had taken, not that she had been at risk of loosing anything of value.

Exhausted from the days' stressful activities, Ariella lay atop the sheets of her bed, not even bothering to change, and soon joined Laena in sleep.


	8. Letting Go

**Disclaimer:** The Elder Scrolls universe does not belong to me. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story and are mine. Again, I have made the Temple much larger in my story, and have added characters like maids which make it a more populated location than in the game itself. Thank you for reading, reviewing and adding my story to your favourites! All the best – Fallon.

**Chapter Eight**

Ariella was awaken by the soft whimpers of Laena in the early morning hours. Yawning and brushing the hair from her eyes, Ariella pushed aside the sheets and quickly prepared the infants milk. Laena calmed down as soon as the milk began flowing over her tongue. Once the skin was empty and Laena was pleasantly full, Ariella opened the door to her room, hoping to find someone who knew where she could have a bath. She was far too tired the night before to even change clothes and she felt disgusting.

"Lady Artoria?"

She turned and saw Svan heading down the hallway toward her. "Oh, good morning Master Svan."

"Morning, indeed." He said, nodding toward the window. The sky was still dark but the sun was still struggling to climb up over the mountains, it's rays barely peeking up over the summits. "Could you not find rest?"

Ariella shook her head and smiled. "No, I actually feel well rested; Laena woke me up. I would like a bath though, do you know where I could get one?"

Svan turned and hollered down the hall for someone called Eriadne. A middle aged, round Breton woman came around the corner with a basket of dirty clothes in her arms. "Could you help Lady Artoria set up for a bath, please?"

The woman nodded and Svan turned to take his leave, but not before shooting Ariella a small, beautiful smirk.

Eriadne sat her basket on the ground and approached Ariella as Svan continued on his way. "Come with me love, we'll get you set up."

She followed the woman down the hall and helped her carry a wooden bath tub out from a small storage room. Eriadne struck her as a self sustained woman, one that could hunt, skin and cook a wild boar on her own two hands. She had a wise aura about her and it felt to Ariella that the Breton had seen much in her years.

"Master Svan sure has taken a liking to you, miss." Eriadne said in a soft and polite manner, careful not to wake or stir anyone else in the corridor.

Ariella gave a short chuckle. "Doubtful, Eriadne, doubtful."

"Hmmm." The woman mused sarcastically.

Ariella thought for a moment. "He refuses to call me by my name but does for you..."

"It's because you're a pretty little thing." The Breton answered. "And even I can tell you're not a commoner, shabby clothes and a rank smell can not hide that." Her simple manner of speaking did little to hide the fact that Eriadne was a keen observer and an intelligent woman.

Ariella snorted and brushed aside Eriadne`s observations on her currant state of dress. "I met him yesterday!"

Eriadne shrugged her shoulders as they worked together to manoeuvre the empty tub into her room. "Men are a strange manner of creatures my dear, but I assume you already know that..." Eriadne nodded to the gold band on Ariella`s finger.

Together they lowered the tub onto the floor. Eriadne brushed off her hands before turning to leave. "Come girl, water doesn't just appear in your tub!"

Ariella had nothing against fetching the water, but turned to the bassinet, unsure of what to do with the infant inside. Eriadne felt her hesitation and bellowed down the hall for another maid. A young woman joined them in the room. She was a Redguard and appeared to be slightly older than Ariella, but not by much. Eriadne quickly introduced her as Diana and charged the woman with tending to Laena.

"You'll keep a good eye on her while I'm busy?" Ariella asked, fearful to have the babe out of sight.

The girl nodded. "I helped raise my younger brothers, I'll take good care of her, you don't have to worry miss." She smiled calmly and took the child in her arms.

Laena seemed content enough in the woman's arms and Ariella hurried to follow Eriadne as she briskly walked down the hall.

* * *

It took Ariella and Eriadne multiple trips, but the tub was finally full. Alone in her small room with a tub of cold water before her, she closed the curtains and began stripping the dirty clothes from her body. The rags piled on the ground and her skin exposed, she looked down at herself and sighed. She had known she had lost weight since leaving Skingrad, but she hadn't actually taken the time to realize how awful she truly looked.

Disgusted with herself, she hurried to hide under the cold water. She tried to move quickly, scrubbing her skin down with the soap Eriadne had given her. The water soon turned murky with grime and filth. Lifting herself from the water, she hurried to dry herself and get warm. Slipping into the rough linen dress Eriadne had given her, she had to tie her cloak on to achieve any warmth. She dried her hair with a towel, but even after a bath it remained limp and lifeless.

Sighing, Ariella slipped out of her room. She stopped in front of Ilmeres`s door and debated about whether or not to knock.

Evenly spaced footsteps started down the hallway toward her. "My lady?"

She turned and forced a small smile to Martin. "Good morning Your highness."

Martin glanced to the door she was pondering before he appeared, his guards standing quietly to the side. "Your friend is with Master Jauffre going over what you both saw during the attack on Skingrad."

"Oh." She muttered.

Martin lowered his voice. "Are you alright, m`lady?"

"Y-yes, I`m fine, Your highness." She hurried to convince him of it. "I`m just wondering if my companion is alright...after what happened yesterday."

Martin nodded. "I am sorry for what happened, it was not right of us."

"I understand your need for security here." She backed away slightly, wanting to leave to find Ilmeres as soon as possible.

Martin saw her slight motion to leave and smiled. "I do thank you for your understanding, you'd better hurry off and find him now. I wish you a pleasant day, m`lady."

* * *

Ariella descended the stairs briskly and pushed open the large wooden doors to the grand hall. She spotted Ilmeres across the open hall, sitting on a chair with his elbows on his knees, speaking quietly with the Grandmaster. Next to the Grandmaster, sat Svan and a scribe. The scribe was hurrying to keep up with what Ilmeres was saying, his quill dancing wildly across the pile of parchment he had before him. Svan looked engrossed with what Ilmeres was saying, nodding occasionally.

They all looked up when she approached, all except Ilmeres, who kept his head down. His silver hair obscuring his face. He seemed sullen, but she wasn't going to bring it up at the moment, not until she had a chance to speak with him alone.

Svan smiled at her, but she ignored him and turned to the Grandmaster. "Have you begun without me, Grandmaster Jauffre?" She was irritated that they'd begun speaking Ilmeres without her. Even if they way they had treated the Dunmer was understandable given the unfortunate circumstances they were all in, she still felt protective of her friend.

"We've only just begun." Jauffre said calmly, gesturing to the empty seat next to Ilmeres. "Please join us, my dear."

Ariella took a seat and the Grandmaster continued his questions. "You were outside the city when the attack first started, Ilmeres?"

The Dunmer nodded. "I saw the Gates appear, yes. Almost immediately the screaming started and fire erupted..."

Silence filled the room as a question remained unspoken, hanging in the air around them. Svan cleared his throat and asked it after the silence grew too uncomfortable. "And why did you return to the city." He asked. "You were free to run, and yet you returned."

Ariella looked at Ilmeres and waited for him to answer. Ilmeres looked up at the Nord. "My reasons have nothing to do with the attack on the city."

Svan`s eye narrowed. "You agreed to answer our questions."

Ariella saw Ilmeres clench his knee as his frustration built. "About the attack, yes, not about why I was there."

Jauffre gave the Nord a look that pleaded with him to let up but Svan didn't. "Then your reasons for returning mustn't have been noble, Master Sadri."

Ariella stood and glared at the aggressive Nord. "He returned for me! He returned to save me!"

Svan looked as if he'd been slapped in the face, shocked by her outburst. Ariella felt a hand on her wrist and looked down to see Ilmeres urging her to sit down. He looked weak and desperate, and she knew almost immediately that he was far weaker from his experience in the dungeons of the Temple than she had originally realized. She sat down, embarrassed by her reaction.

Jauffre leaned forward in his seat. "Then it was the noblest of reasons." His voice calmed the tension in the room and allowed the meeting to continue. "How did you get into the city?"

"I fought my way inside through one of the lesser used entrances to the city."

"Did you only see scamps when you where in the city?" Jauffre asked.

Ilmeres shook his head and sighed. "Dozens of horrible creatures filled the streets. When I found Ariella, she was being attacked by a xivilai. I only had a silver short sword, but I managed to kill the beast before..." Unable to finish his though his voice trailed off. Ariella watched him closely.

Svan looked at the Dunmer in disbelief. "You fought your way into a city, killed dozens of daedra...a-a xivilai no less, with a silver short sword?"

Ilmeres nodded.

"Do you have any combat training?" Svan continued, again ignoring the stern glare from the Grandmaster.

Ilmeres shook his head no.

"Then how did you do it; none could kill a creature as strong as a xivilai without a heavily enchanted weapon!" His voice was angry.

"I was there Svan, I saw him do it." Ariella sneered, trying to remain civil but desperately wanting to strike the hero. The Nord confused her, when she encountered him he was kind and gentlemanly but with Ilmeres in the room he was a cold bastard.

Jauffre looked back at the hero. "How he did it is of little importance, we must now what they saw Svan." He nodded to Ilmeres, silently signalling him to continue.

Ilmeres obliged. "The creature fell, muttering curses and threats until he was silent. Ariella, Laena and I left the way I had entered and hid in the forest. It was then that we decided to head north to find the Temple."

"Did you see any other citizens flee the city?" Jauffre questioned.

Ariella saw Ilmeres hang his head even further and she answered for him. "I could tell from the screams that some had made it out of the city, but they..."

"The creatures found them..." Ilmeres said solemnly, finishing the sentence for Ariella.

The silence that filled the room wasn't as uncomfortable as before, but Ariella still wanted to retreat to her room and the safety of Laena. Jauffre nodded and broke the silence. "That will be all for today my friends, I believe we are all in need of a break." He stood and pressed out the creases in his robe.

Svan exhaled in frustration before hurrying from the hall. Jauffre gave a polite bow and hurried after Svan, leaving Ilmeres and Ariella alone in the great hall.

* * *

The crackle of the fire was the only sound in the room, but beside Ilmeres she barely noticed it. She could hardly see his eyes through the curtain of hair that hung in his face. He was wearing a loose forest green tunic and worn brown trousers. His skin seemed dull and muted, nothing like it had been weeks ago. She sighed, realizing that they had both let them selves fall apart since leaving the rubble of Skingrad.

Ariella glanced at Ilmeres again and timidly began to run her fingers through his tangled hair. Her movement startled him at first, but he calmed once she began and remained silent in his chair. She found a stubborn tangle near his temple and carefully pulled it free. She inched closer to him and began braiding a section of hair. She smiled when she heard him chuckle from behind his curtain of silvery hair. "It's good to hear you laugh again." Ariella said, gracefully tucking the braid back so she could see his face.

His face looked tired, like he had aged overnight, but his eyes were still fiery and full of life. "And it is good to see you smile again."

Her smile intensified and she looked down as she felt her cheeks redden. Ilmeres cleared his throat. "May we speak of _us_?"

She looked up, her face painted with confusion.

Ilmeres clarified. "You said we would later, when we were in the dungeon."

The memory returned to her and she nodded. "I did not think you would remember that..."

He looked down at the floor and she could have sworn she noticed a hint of red on his dark cheeks. "You didn't think I'd remember what you said or that you sat on my lap and embraced me?"

Ariella chuckled as her nerves fluttered in her chest. "I was hoping both..."

"Will you not allow me to speak then?" He asked in all seriousness.

Ariella touched his hand. "I don't own you Ilmeres, you can say what you want."

Ilmeres squeezed her hand gently in his. He nodded and thought hard for a moment before parting his dark lips to speak, rubbing his fingers over the back of her hand as he did so. "I am afraid, Ariella. I thought I knew who I was, but now I am not so sure. As a slave I knew what was expected of me. Once you freed me, I found solace in myself by bringing you and Laena here to safety. And now you are here, safe, but I am not sure what I should do now."

"What do you mean, what should you do now? You're here, safe with me."

He looked to her. "That's just it, Ariella. Am I here as your slave and inferior? Your friend? Or something more..." He toyed with the wedding band on her finger. "I'd like to think I know the answer, but I'm afraid I'll be wrong."

Ariella`s lip trembled and her throat felt tight. She touched her neck and breathed through her mouth in an attempt to suck in air. Ilmeres noticed and brushed her hair over her shoulder, his finger tips grazing her hand as it grasped her neck. He moved closer to her and continued to brush his fingers through her hair. She brushed aside falling tears and leaned into his warm hand. Before she had a chance to speak, the main doors to the hall opened and a group of Blades entered, laughing and heading to the barrels of ale in the corner of the room.

Ilmeres withdrew his hand and sighed, trying not to show how disappointed he was that they had been interrupted. Ariella noticed though and inwardly knew what she had to do.

* * *

Night was fast approaching and light would soon be utterly gone, but she knew she wasn`t going to be much longer. Ariella slipped out of the Temple and hurried over the battlements. Reaching the ledge, she looked over. Clad in only her night gown and a thin cloak, the brisk winter air was stinging her skin and tossing her recently brushed hair from side to side. She held out her left hand and examined the wedding ring that decorated it.

She remembered her wedding night and how happy she had been. Then the happy memories were overshadowed by the memory of his death. She inhaled sharply and slipped the band off. The shadows of heartache were pushed aside when she remembered why she was there...Ilmeres.

She had remained bound to her husband in death, fearful that moving on with her life would mean dishonouring him. But now, those fears didn`t seem as suffocating. Holding the wedding ring in the palm of her hand, she whispered a final farewell to her fallen husband and tossed the ring over the battlements, allowing it to fall into the snow over thirty feet below.


	9. Something to Hold On to

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Elder Scrolls" universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, sorry it took me so long to update! - Fallon.

******Chapter Nine**

Svan was making good progress in his task, or at least that was what Martin said, but to him it felt like it would never end. And oh how he wanted it to end...

He ascended the final few stairs to the main part of the temple and opened the door to the hall. Martin was at his usual spot, his attention focused fulling on the book he was reading. Baurus nodded to him as he approached. Svan knew the guilt the young Blade was burdened with. Under his watch the emperor had been killed and he was going to make damn sure he never let his eyes off of Martin in hopes to make up for it. Svan felt for the man, it was not an easy task he had placed upon himself.

"Ah, Svan, you have returned!" Martin said happily, eager to see what the Hero of Kvatch had brought him.

Svan nodded and presented the heir with the holy relic of the Blades, the armour of Tiber Septim.

Martin held the armour gently in his hands, looking over it with wide eyes. "I never thought I would ever see something so...ancient, so close to Tiber Septim himself."

"Didn't think I could do it, didn't you?" Svan joked.

Martin didn't seem phased, he was still examining the armour with delicate hands. "You can assure Jauffre it will not be destroyed, I only need to scrape off some of the divine blood of Tiber Septim. After that, the relic can be taken to a more secure room deep within the Temple, were it belongs."

"And what of Sancre Tor?" Baurus asked. "Is it cleansed?"

Svan nodded. "The spirits that haunted it have been laid to rest. The Blades are now free to visit the site to pay their respects."

Baurus closed his eyes and nodded. "That is good."

"That is very good." Martin seconded.

Svan nodded. "If it is all the same with you, your grace, I will rest awhile before I start looking for the third relic you require."

Martin handed the armour off to Baurus. "Yes, of course, you have earned it my friend! Thank you for bringing me the armour so quickly."

Svan bowed and excused himself before hurrying off to the west wing of the complex, which was were most of the Blades and Martin slept. He forced his tired body to climb one more set of stairs, bribing himself with the promise of a long sleep and a full tankard of mead when he awoke.

At the top of the stairs, he saw Ariella folding some freshly cleaned clothes. She placed a pile in front of Jauffre`s door and another in front of Martin`s.

Svan smiled and cleared him throat, causing her to turn around quickly and drop some of the clothes in the process.

She apologize and hurried to pick them up.

"I am sorry, milady." Svan said as he knelt to help her. He handed her a tattered shirt and their hands touched for a second. "You no longer wear your ring?"

She put the clothes back in the basket and stood, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did so. "No..."

He did not want to push, but he was curious to know her reasons. "And why is that milady?"

She looked embarrassed by his observation, like she had not expected anyone to notice. "Because my husband is dead, and wearing it..."

"Does not allow you to move on?" He said, finishing what he hoped was her thought.

She slipped past him to descend the stairs. "Yes."

"Where is it?" He asked.

Ariella sighed. "I tossed it from the battlements a few days ago."

Silence hung in the air as they both looked at each other, neither knowing if they should leave.

Svan cleared his throat. "Do you think he is worthy of such a sacrifice?"

His question had clearly taken her off guard. She turned to him and frowned. "With all due respect, you do not know how I feel."

Svan felt an emboldening anger burn in his chest. "With all due respect, I know the look a man gives a woman when he desires her."

Ariella`s face was stern. "I am not talking to you about this."

"You have been here for three weeks, and you feel no trust or friendship with me?" Svan asked, hurt slightly by her words but knowing he deserved it.

"Fine!" She held the basket close to her. "If you must know, he is worthy! He has saved my life more times than I care to admit and now that I am safe he still stays by my side!"

Svan swallowed hard and looked over her shoulder to the dark figure who had turned the corner to ascend the stairs. "You are a lucky man, Ilmeres."

* * *

Ariella looked over her shoulder and was mortified to see Ilmeres a few steps behind her. Svan apologized and quickly excused himself but Ariella made a mental note to strike him later for not shushing her.

Ilmeres walked to her side, his eyes refusing to meet hers`. "Dinner is ready in the main hall, Jauffre asked me to find you."

She reached out for him as he started to leave. "Ilmeres..." She laced her fingers around his and pulled him closer, having dropped the basket.

Ilmeres allowed her to embrace him. He sighed as her fingers trailed up his back and leaned down so his lips pressed against her ear. "I would not have asked you to get rid of it..."

"I know, it was something I had to do for myself."

He permitted himself the small joy of touching her hair and whimpered softly as it fell through his fingers. "Svan was right..."

She pulled back to look him in the eye. "How so?"

"I am not worthy of such a sacrifice." His voice was heavy with profound sadness.

Ariella shook her head. "He did not say that."

"He does not have to."

She cupped his face and made him look at her. "What matters is that I believe you are."

Ilmeres looked at her with glassy eyes, his lips pressed firmly together.

Ariella felt her chin begin to tremble. "I thought you cared for me?"

"I do, very much." Ilmeres said quickly, a forlorn smile on his face. "But it is not enough."

Ariella was confused. "What else is there? I want to be with you and no one else, Ilmeres." She felt lighter saying it, as if it had been a physical weight on her.

"Do you remember that night in the forest before we came upon the chapel when I awoke from a dream?"

She nodded. "The night we stayed near ayleid well..."

"Yes..." Ilmeres paused to inhale sharply. "I had a vision...you were naked and bleeding, dying in my arms..."

She blushed slightly, having just heard he dreamt of her naked. "It was just a dream, Ilmeres. You were affected by the magic of the well..."

"What if it was more than that?" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "You spoke to me as you bled to death."

She touched his cheek, brushing his tears away with the tips of her fingers. "And what did I say that troubles you so?"

"That I had done that to you..." He whispered, ashamed of himself. "That I had killed you."

She shook her head and gave a reassuring smile. "You would never do that, Ilmeres, I know you wouldn't."

Ilmeres steadied his breathing and straightened up. "Never, not even to save myself. But I've been doing a lot of thinking and I can not protect you, hell, I can barely protect my self! I'm not sure how we made it here...pure luck I suppose, but now that we are here you deserve far better."

Ariella stood on the tips of her toes and placed a moist, loving kiss on his clavicle. Ilmeres pulled away, and that hurt her more than anything.

She let her hands fall to her sides. "What are you saying Ilmeres? That you can not care for me because of a dream? I am safe because of you!" She clasped her chest. "And I am not injured except by your words."

"I care for you, but I can not claim you as I want to...I am weak."

Ariella`s vision was blurred by tears. She tried to touch him, only to have him brush aside her hand. "Please take it back, Ilmeres, you're hurting me..."

"You'll only be hurt more if you get closer to me."

"What about what happened in the great hall?" She was panicked, searching for anything to change his mind. "You wanted to speak of us. You wanted to be more than my friend! You said you hoped for as much..."

His heart ached for her.

Gods knew he loved her more than life itself, but he could not care for her as she deserved. His weakness would just get her killed, and he knew now that the night at the well, the dream, had been a warning.

"It was a lie, you are a friend and nothing more." It was a lie, but it would keep her away from him, it would prevent the dream from becoming a reality.

"I don't believe you." She whispered as she hung her head.

"You should, it is the truth." He muttered. "I am sorry."

Ariella pressed the back of her hand to her lips and wept. Ilmeres wanted to take it all back, to kiss and embrace her until her tears dried. He longed to make love to her, to make her his and caress every inch of her and wake up to her every day for the rest of his life...

But he couldn't.

He couldn't bare the thought of the dream becoming real.

* * *

The moon took it`s place in the sky and darkness descended upon the land.

Ariella slipped out of the temple, leaving a rock to prop the gate open, and began walking around to where she suspected she dropped her ring. The Blades were in the middle of a watch change, so only one stood atop the battlements and he was looking out at Bruma not down at the temple gates. She kept close to the wall regardless, just to be sure she was not seen by the Blades.

Getting closer to the spot she remembered, Ariella had to hold onto the wall as the ground slopped.

When she could go no further, she climbed down the slope and onto a small landing over a thirty foot drop. She looked back to see if the Blade atop the battlements had stopped her. It seemed he hadn`t, but with the darkness she could not be certain. She began clawing through the snow, hoping beyond all hope that her ring had fallen there.

Everything had gone so wrong, Ariella felt like just laying in the snow and going to sleep. She knew she was not thinking rationally, that she should have brought Svan or a weapon with her, but recklessness was just what her shattered heart craved.

She tried telling herself he had lied, that he was being noble and trying to protect her from whatever that damned dream had meant.

Curse that dream to the fires of oblivion!

She had forgotten about that day near the well until Ilmeres had brought it up, and now she wished that it never happened. It was only a dream after all, and she had not considered it important even when it happened. Why did he have to go and make it more than it was?

Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks at the thought of him. She wanted to be with him, only him! And just as she freed herself from her past he had to go and shut her down...

Fate was cruel.

_He_ was cruel. Why couldn`t he have made up his mind sooner? Before she had admitted to herself that she loved him...

"Ilmeres..." She muttered as she brushed aside her tears. Damn her heart! She loved him still, for she knew he lied, she knew he loved her!

Didn`t he?

She continued to dig through the snow and was just about to search another area when the ground gave out beneath her. Falling, she opened her mouth to scream but was unable to hear herself do so. Ariella clawed at the air, desperate for something to hold on to, but found nothing.

After what seemed like ages, she hit the snow covered ground, and knew only darkness.


	10. Never Forget

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Elder Scrolls" universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story. Comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated; I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! - Fallon.

**Chapter Ten**

It was cold, so incredibly cold.

Ariella forced her eyes open, wincing slightly as her frozen eye lashes parted. She was not sure how or why she was alive, or if she should be happy at finding herself so for that matter. Every inch of her ached, whether from the fall or the cold she was not sure, but she found herself relishing the sensation.

A voice in the back of her head told her to move, and she reluctantly obeyed, rolling over in the snow and propping herself up on her elbows. Her vision blurred and her head ached fiercely. She looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. The temple was not within her sights but she supposed she was not too far away.

Ariella managed to get to her feet, only to be brought to her knees from the pain.

Too disoriented to know why she felt such pain, she simply crawled through the snow like a wounded animal, trying to find somewhere safe to lay low.

After crawling for what seemed like hours, she came across a cave.

She did not want to go in, but the wind was picking up and she knew she needed to find shelter as soon as possible. She dug her nails desperately into the snow, trying to get herself into the cave as soon as possible.

The worn wooden door opened easily and she crawled inside. She found a dust covered cot in the corner of the small room and heaved herself onto it.

Ariella trembled on the bed, knowing she should not fall asleep but unable to fight it off any further. Unconsciousness took her.

When she awoke hours later to the sound of wind gusting outside the cave, her head didn't ache as it had and she decided she should check herself over for injuries. She tentatively rubbed her legs and whimpered as she found the source of her previous pain.

Both of her ankles and her left knee were swollen to triple their regular size and her legs were marred with various scrapes and bruises, some more serious than others. She figured she must have rolled through a rather rocky patch with little snow after her initial fall. Nothing seemed to be broken, which was a small miracle she partially attributed to having landed in snow. The rest was probably pure luck.

It was getting harder for her to breathe, and she suspected she had broken a few ribs. Her arms ached, which panicked her, but then she remembered she had dragged herself into the cave.

Something snarled at her from the shadows and she curled up in a ball in an attempt to hide from whatever it was.

A rather large wolf emerged; teeth bared and drool dripping from its lips, clearly not pleased she had invaded its den. Its fur appeared silver in the dull light of the cave and its eyes were a startling yellow. Ariella realized with a heavy heart that the beast had probably been drawn to her by the smell of her blood.

She could not believe that after everything she had been through that her demise would come here, in some god forsaken cave at the claws of a wolf.

It pounced, springing from its hind legs like a triggered bear trap. She whispered a prayer to Talos just as it's claws reached her flesh.

She had brought her hands up in reflex, but she did not expect it to do much good against a wolf. The wolf swiped at her face and, though her raised arms deflected some of it, it sliced across her nose and down her cheek.

It roughly batted at her, cutting her arms and hands in its attempts to get at her throat. The wolf stepped on her knee and Ariella gave a strangled squeal. It was so heavy against her and she hurt so much she never thought it would end.

Then, as soon as it started, the wolf's weight disappeared from her.

She opened her eyes and saw someone had pulled the wolf off of her with their bare hands. Her hero was staring down the beast, sword in hand. Ariella was not sure where the sword had come from, but she was glad her hero had a weapon. She tried to make out the face of the stranger, but her vision was becoming blurred again.

The last thing she saw before she passed out from exhaustion and pain was the stranger and the wolf wrestling on the ground.

* * *

Ariella awoke to the soft crackle of fire. She felt a warm, soft mattress under her finger tips and she decided it was safe to open her eyes.

She was in the healing room of the temple.

"Good day to you, Ariella."

She turned and saw Eriadne wringing a cloth out beside her. The woman pressed the hot cloth to Ariella`s cheek and she winced at the contact.

"Stop complaining." Eriadne said with a smirk. "You are lucky to be alive."

"How..." Ariella started.

Eriadne nodded to something beside them and Ariella turned her head to look. Ilmeres lay on a mattress. His chest was bare, save the bandages that had been wrapped around his abdomen. She would have sworn he was dead if she could not see his chest rise and fall.

"I discovered you were missing, and soon after the Blades found the gates propped open." Eriadne explained. "Svan told us about your ring, and we suspected you went out in  
search of it. Jauffre was organizing a search party, but Ilmeres ran out after you before anyone could stop him. Idiot."

Ariella could tell he was badly hurt. "How did we get back?"

Eriadne soaked the cloth again. "Pelagius and Caroline found him swaddling you outside some cave less than a mile from here. They brought you both back."

Ariella stirred and Eriadne quickly urged her back. "I need to find them, I need to thank them."

"Later." Eriadne ordered. "Now tell me, what were you thinking leaving the temple alone?"

"I-I needed to recover my ring. After Ilmeres..." She swallowed hard. "After he said he did not care for me I decided I needed to retrieve it, though I admit I did not care if I  
lived or not."

Eriadne shook her head. "Well, I suppose it is safe to say he cares for you now."

"Maybe..." She wanted Eriadne to be right, but she also did not want to get her hopes up only for him to dash them again. She figured his reason was strictly guilt, and that finding her was in an effort to alleviate that.

"Get some sleep dear, your injuries need time to heal." She brushed hair out of Ariella`s face. "You will have scars from the wolf, but you are lucky, a few inches over and you would have lost your eye. And that, my dear, is not something easily covered up my make up!"

Eriadne left the room and Ariella turned to look back at Ilmeres, falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

After a few days, Ariella was allowed to continue resting in her own room. She was able to find Pelagius and Caroline, who seemed embarrassed by her thanks. Svan and Jauffre visited her, and Diana took care of Laena, but she had still not seen Ilmeres since waking up in the healing room.

It was in the late afternoon of the fifth day since her fall, that she was startled from her book by a soft tap on her door.

"Come in." She said.

The door creaked open and Ilmeres slowly stepped in. She watched him in silence as he shut the door and sat onthe edge of her bed, all while avoiding direct eye contact with her. He moved carefully, the wounds on his chest still causing him some discomfort.

"It is good to see you are well." He finally muttered.

Ariella sat her book aside. "How can you tell, you can't even look at me."

He tensed, but still could not bring himself to look at her.

"Am I that revolting?" She said, her voice strained and hurt.

He finally raised his eyes to meet hers. "N-No, it's not that."

Ariella sighed. "I am sorry; I should be thanking you for saving me and here I am being mean."

"You do not owe me any apologies; it is I that owe you." He hung his head.

His obvious regret and hurt dulled her anger. "You could start with telling me the truth."

"The truth?"

Ariella flushed, suddenly very nervous to hear what he would say. "About how you feel...about us, about me."

"I-I love you."

"But you pushed me away..." Ariella felt her lips tremble. "all because of a dream."

"I thought I was protecting you, turns out I pushed you straight into danger." His fingers clenched his knees as he remembered finding her near death in the cave. "I do not expect you to forgive me, but perhaps you can learn to trust me again..."

She reached out and touched his hand. Ilmeres smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on her palm. "I love you, Ariella." He whispered. "With all my being."

Ariella sat up, ignoring his attempt to stop her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his. Their noses touched, and she closed the distance between them, kissing him firmly.

He moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and keeping her close. With her lips on his, he forgot the pain in his stomach. She was perfect, soft and gentle, just as he had imagined her to be. That one kiss they had shared the night before she freed him was so long ago he had trouble remembering her scent and her sweet taste. But now he remembered, and he vowed never to forget it again.

Warmth spread throughout his entire body. Ilmeres nibbled her lower lip and she parted her lips to allow him access. Their tongues touched and she sighed happily, pressing her chest against his.

He hissed and pulled away, even though every inch of him screamed for him not to.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly, terrified she had only harmed him further.

He recovered quickly and stroked her cheek, his free arm wrapped chastely around her waist. "It's alright. I wish these damned wounds would heal faster though."

Ariella could feel the desire flowing from him; he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. "I thought if I got closer to you I would only get hurt?" She joked.

He frowned, clearly taking her more seriously than she intended. "I have no intention of hurting you..." He whispered, a hint of sadness present in his voice. "But I understand if you don't want to risk it. Gods know I have hurt you enough already..."

Ariella touched his cheek and made him look at her. "You saved me, Ilmeres; you pulled that wolf off of me. You got Laena and I to the temple, just as you said you would, and you came back for me in Skingrad."

Ilmeres stared at her intently, his red eyes glimmering with desire and hope.

Ariella smiled. "You pulled me from the fire Ilmeres..."

He looked at her, and she could tell he was not convinced, that he was uncertain and perhaps even scared.

Ariella caressed his cheek. "I do not want to imagine a life without you Ilmeres. The very notion of it makes my heart ache. When you said you didn't care for me, I felt hollow, like someone had torn my heart from my chest. But here with you now...I feel whole again."

Ilmeres tentatively touched his hand to her chest, right above her heart. Ariella wanted to melt, to surrender completely to him then and there. "Ilmeres..." She whispered, not sure what his silence meant.

He finally cracked a small, hesitant smile and kissed her forehead. "Your words are too sweet for me; you deserve a far better man..."

She knew he was asking her if she was sure, if she truly wanted him over all others. Ariella knew the answer, and she was confident it was one her heart and soul agreed on. "I want you and only you, Ilmeres. I want to grow old with you, and love you until the breath leaves my lungs -"

He cut her off mid sentence with a fierce, possessive kiss.


	11. Strawberry Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Elder Scrolls series. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story. Thank you for the kind reviews, I am very glad you are all enjoying my story so far! I hope I have not let you down with this latest instalment, but please feel free to give me critiques and points to improve on.

I am _sure_ I am not the only one eagerly awaiting the release of Skyrim in November! I can not wait to get my copy and start writing new fictions in an awesome new province...with dragons! - Fallon.

**Chapter Eleven**

The next few days passed without discomfort for Ariella. Yes, her wounds ached. But for the first time in a very long time, her heart did not.

Ilmeres loved her, and little else mattered while she had that knowledge. All she wanted now was for her wounds to heal so she could be with him in every way...

Ariella turned her head to the infant that lay sleeping beside her.

Laena slept soundly, her small chest rising and falling softly, and Ariella found herself thinking about the child's mother, Lairah. She hoped the woman was looking down on her with pride and gratitude, happy with all Ariella had been able to do for the child under the less than ideal circumstances. She smiled, yes, she decided, Lairah would be happy.

There was a knock on her door and Eriadne entered.

Ariella knew the routine by now. She lowered the sheet and allowed the woman to examine her healing wounds. Eriadne poked around Ariella`s knee, and she tried not to make a sound less the woman determine she still required bed rest.

"Still sensitive" She pondered. "you will have to take it easy, no going for runs now!"

Ariella chuckled, the scar across her nose stretching as her face twisted. "I think I can promise you I won't be doing that."

"Hmm, I'm not sure, you clearly are more adventurous than I originally thought..." She gave Ariella a sarcastic look.

Ariella sighed. "I promise Eriadne, on my honor!" She touched her hand to her chest and tried to look serious.

Eriadne sighed. "Fine, but please be careful and move slowly! For Laena`s sake, my dear!"

She touched the older woman's hand. "I swear Eriadne, and thank you for all you have done for me. You have been far too kind..."

Eriadne blushed and stood. "Not a problem dear, just don't go making a habit of it."

Ariella smiled and nodded. "Alright, it is a deal."

"Good" Eriadne said as she exhaled heavily. "now go get yourself some dinner in the hall, I will have Diana take care of the child, I am sure there is someone else you want to spend time with?" She arched her eye brows suggestively.

Ariella, half way out of her bed, crossed her arms over her chest. "Who has been telling you stories!"

Eriadne shrugged. "Doesn't matter, is it true though? Does that dunmer lad have a thing for you?"

Ariella felt her cheeks flush. "Well...we love each other, if that is what you are asking..."

The older woman smiled and rocked the infant in her arms. "Good, I was getting tired of catching him staring at you like a love-struck fool."

"I am _sure_ that is a bit of an exaggeration." Ariella said as she slipped into her clogs.

Eriadne shook her head as she smiled down to Laena. "If only you had eyes on the back of your head, dear."

...

When she entered the main hall, the Blades greeted her with warm smiles and well-wishes. She scanned the room and did not see Ilmeres.

"He stayed in his room." Svan said, knowing exactly who she was looking for. "A serving boy said his wounds were bothering him."

Ariella awkwardly thanked the Nord, gathered up a small plate of food, and returned to the living quarters.

She knocked on his door and was relieved when he told her to come in.

Ilmeres was in bed, propped up against a pillow and reading a book. He looked up and quickly set the book aside, clearly not expecting to see her in his room. Ariella noticed it was slightly smaller than hers` and guessed she had been given the larger one because of the infant.

She sat the plate of food down on the small table and sat on the edge of his bed. "Svan said your wounds are bothering you..."

Ilmeres tried to sit up a little more. "I'm alright, Ariella."

"Why didn't you tell Eriadne?" She continued.

"She was tending to you" He shrugged, cringing as he stretched healing skin in the process. "besides, they are not inflamed. I would have just been wasting her time..."

Ariella sighed in frustration and pulled back his sheets. Ilmeres looked at her wide-eyed but did not stop her as she eased the bandages on his lower stomach aside. Her hands were so low and it took a tremendous amount of will power to remind himself that her actions were chaste.

Satisfied with what she saw under the wrapping, she continued to check the others.

Ilmeres was suddenly quite nervous. He was not the fit, healthy man he had been when she bought him. Their journey had tested them both, and he was thinner than he had been while in the slave caravan. His muscles were tired and worn, his skin and hair almost devoid of all softness.

But if she noticed, she said nothing.

Ariella began tracing an older scar near his clavicle and he shivered.

"Are you cold?" She asked, her voice soft and concerned.

If only you knew, he thought to himself.

She pulled the sheet back up and fetched the plate of food from the table. She offered it to him with a smile. "Hungry?"

They both picked at the food, neither truly interested.

"Eriadne freed you from your bed rest?" Ilmeres asked nervously.

Ariella nodded. "Finally, I was getting tired of looking at those four walls!"

"So you come to a smaller room to stare at four more dull walls?" Ilmeres chuckled as he reached for a strawberry on the plate.

Ariella beat him to it. "No, I came here to make this room a little more interesting for you."

She smiled and offered him the strawberry.

Ilmeres smiled and leaned forward, eating the full berry from her fingers. He licked the juice from her fingers and smiled as her eyes became heavy.

He gently pulled her close and kissed her.

Ariella moaned, desperately intoxicated by his touch and wanting more. He tasted faintly of wine and strawberries. She smiled into their kiss.

His grip on her arm became firmer and she hurried to get closer to him. Trying to be mindful of his wounds, she pressed her chest to his as she laid down beside him. His tongue twirled around hers, taking the lead in the dance that was happening between them. She did not mind though, she wanted to give in to him and was happy to have him guide her.

His arm slithered around her, keeping her pressed firmly to him.

Ariella broke the kiss and looked into his eyes as her fingers trailed down his chest before dropping lower...

Ilmeres bucked against her, not expecting her touch but clearly very pleased she had ventured so low.

She cupped and rubbed the bulge in his pants, watching his face as she did so. It had been months since her husband died, months without any physical or emotional closeness. And she was starved for it.

Ilmeres pressed his hot lips to her neck and she gasped and squirmed against him. She felt hot, like the rags she wore were furs, and she was overcome with the sudden urge to tear them from her body.

He seemed to know exactly how she was feeling and turned to face her. Ilmeres slipped his hand under her skirt, cupped her rear and pulled her hips to his.

His erection pressed against her, she felt a rush of excitement and nervousness.

Her dead husbands face flashed in her mind.

She whimpered as his hands travelled over her hips, tugging lightly at the hem of her panties.

Ilmeres heard her and stopped. "I-I am sorry, I got carried away...please, forgive me!"

She touched his chest. "It's alright."

He continued like he had not heard her. "...I know you have not been with anyone since your husband...w-what I mean is, we do not have to do anything if you don't want to."

She rested her head under his chin. "I want to, I mean I _really _want to. I'm just nervous I suppose..."

Ilmeres touched her chin and urged her to look at him. "You said you loved me, but if you aren't sure yet...that is alright."

She kissed his chin. "I love you, and I am certain I want and desire you, I just want to go slow...is that alright?"

He chuckled, a sad smile on his face. "I would not dream of going anything to you that you do not want, we go at your pace my love..."

Ariella smiled and snuggled back into his arms. Live in the moment, she told herself, here and now with Ilmeres.

She kissed his chest, and after a short while she trailed her kisses lower.

Ilmeres lay still on the bed, allowing her to do as she will at the pace she was comfortable with.

Her lips hovering over his navel, she rubbed his bulge with her free hand. His hips rose slightly at her touch, but he brought them right back down.

Ariella leaned down and kissed his erection as it strained against the fabric of his trousers. He bit his lip and groaned.

She smiled, pleased with the sounds he was making, and continued to caress him painfully slow.

Ilmeres gripped the sheets at his sides until his knuckles went white. "Gods, Ariella!" He muttered through clenched teeth.

She slipped her fingers under the hem of his trousers and hesitated only a second before pulling them down. His erection sprung free from the confines of his pants and Ariella began touching him ever so lightly.

Her fingers felt like a feather being dragged over his skin and it was enough to drive a lesser man insane with pleasure and lust.

She gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began slow and gentle strokes. He was of sizable length and surprisingly thick, but beautiful and soft.

Ariella tugged his trousers lower and kissed the side of his shaft. She touched his stomach as she lowered her lips over the head of his cock, and felt the tension in his body.

She looked up, and their eyes met. She mouthed the words "I love you" right before taking him into her mouth.

She could taste the salt of his cum leaking from the tip of his cock and sucked greedily. She loved _him _and wanted to show him just how much. His hips jerked upwards and she lovingly held them down as she got comfortable between his legs. Pushing aside her nerves, she twirled her tongue around him, experimenting with various licks, sucks and strokes.

His voice was caught in his throat, but he managed to groan her name.

Ariella felt his fingers in her hair and felt proud that _she_ was causing him such pleasure.

"S-S-Stop..."

Ariella stopped her sucking and looked up at him. He looked exhausted, like he had run from Bruma to Chorrol and back.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, her nerves suddenly rushing back to her.

He struggled to sit up. "Gods, no! I-If you don't stop I'll..."

"You'll what?"

He averted his eyes, unable to look at her. "Make a mess..."

Ariella smiled and immediately brought her lips back to his cock. Ilmeres bucked and moaned incoherent pleas.

She could feel him go rigid in her mouth and pushed him into her until he touched the back of her throat. Ilmeres gasped, but no sound escaped him.

He spilled inside her and she hurried to swallow as more continued to seep from him.

Ilmeres gave a heavy sigh as she licked up the few drops of his cum she had missed. Ariella took her time cleaning him, thoroughly enjoying the sight of him spent and exhausted beneath her.

Finished, she covered him back up and laid beside him. She watched his chest rise and fall and lightly rubbed his side. "I love you..." She whispered.

Having regained some of his composure, he turned to her. "I love you too, Ariella, so much..."

He loomed over her, his smile reflecting his love and gratitude.

Ilmeres firmly kissed her sternum. "Now it is your turn, my love..."


	12. Need You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Elder Scrolls universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story. I am glad you are enjoying this story so far, as I am enjoying writing it! Thank you so much for the reviews! They spur me on!

**Please note:** This chapter will earn the **M** rating (just like the chapter before), **do not **read if that could bother you. The rating has been **M** from the beginning and has always been intended for mature readers. Contains rough foreplay and mild dom\sub antics and, of course, sex!

All the best – Fallon.

**Chapter Twelve**

Ilmeres hooked his fingers under the hem of her skirt and began easing it up. Ariella whimpered and felt her legs involuntarily stiffen. Her skin had gone too long without the loving touch only a man could offer.

He heard her whimpering and began kissing her exposed legs, eager to continue and ease her nerves. Ilmeres rubbed her calves, trailing his tongue up her thigh as he pushed her skirt further up. Her skirt bundled up around her hips, Ilmeres kissed the hem of her panties, breathing heavily over her sex.

Ariella bucked her hips and gasped his name.

He looked up at her as he continued to lavish his affections on her. He firmly kissed her womanhood through the thin fabric of her panties.

His hot breath against her most sensitive flesh was driving her wild.

She tried to remain calm as he kissed her, but ultimately failed when he pressed his tongue to her. "Ilmeres!"

He smirked and continued to lick her until her panties were saturated with his saliva and her arousal. Ariella clutched her chest and arched her back as he flicked his tongue wildly over her.

Ilmeres leaned back and spread her legs, whispering loving words of encouragement when he felt her stiffen. He kissed the inside of her pale thighs before gently laying atop her, his groin pressed to her covered womanhood.

Ariella moaned, the warmth between her legs was growing by the second.

Ilmeres licked her neck and smiled when she gasped under him. "Do you like this, love?"

"Gods, yes!"

Ilmeres pressed himself against her and tugged at the neck of her blouse.

Knowing exactly what he wanted, Ariella pulled the laces free from her blouse and allowed him to tear it open. Ilmeres exhaled slowly and pressed his face to her breasts.

Desperate for him to keep going, Ariella pushed her chest up, blushing when he chuckled.

"Do you want me to lick you?" He asked in a husky voice.

She nodded quickly.

He licked her lips. "Say it..."

"I-I want you to lick me."

"Where?" He teased, desperate to hear her beg.

Ariella bit her lip. "I-I want you to lick m-my breasts..."

Ilmeres smiled and roughly grabbed her breast, squeezing it hard before lowering his lips to her flesh.

Ariella slammed her head back into the pillow as he latched onto her. He was rough, but she loved it and didn't desire it any other way.

He pinched her other nipple between his fingers as he nibbled, licked and sucked her until she was red. Satisfied with his work, he latched onto the other and kept sucking and biting until it was just as red as the other. Her moans and whimpers were music to his ears.

He leaned up, pressing his lips to her ear. "I need to see all of you, my love..."

She lowered her hands to the laces down the front of her dress and tugged them free. Ilmeres sat back on his knees and watched her slip out of her clothes. He couldn't resist the call of her warmth and ran his fingers down her stomach to the hem of her skirt, slowly pulling it down over her raised hips.

Clad in only her stockings and panties, she was a sight to behold.

Ariella blushed and looked away.

Ilmeres rubbed her thighs. "Do not be shy, my love, you are perfect in every way."

"You're too good to me, Ilmeres." She whispered as she looked back at him.

"No I'm not, not yet."

Ilmeres spread her legs and cupped her sex, slipping his fingers boldly around the fabric and running them up her wet slit.

Ariella gasped and bit her lip to stifle the moans that threatened to escape her lips. She was embarrassed by how wet she was, but he didn't seem to mind so she tried not to think about it. Ilmeres pulled his fingers back, and before she could protest, pulled her panties down to her ankles.

Drunk with desire, Ilmeres sighed as he touched her pink folds.

He leaned down, having her rest her legs on his shoulders, and parted her folds with his fingers. "So pretty..." He said with a groan.

Ariella tried to close her legs.

"Oh no you don't," he said seductively, "not until I'm done with you."

He teased her, running a single finger up and down her slit until he thought she could take no more. As slowly as he could muster, he trailed his finger down from her clit and plunged it into her opening.

Ariella sighed in relief and pressed her hips into his finger.

After a few thrusts, he added another and thrust them in and out of her so quickly that they made a wet sound.

Ariella was embarrassed but could not deny how amazing it felt. "Harder, Ilmeres!"

He obeyed, adding a third finger and pushing into her as quickly as he could, flicking deep inside her. She was so open to him, so ready, that there was little resistance. She arched her back and clawed at the sheets. He smiled and began sucking her clit as he thrust into her with his fingers.

A primal, incoherent moan escaped her lips and she came, releasing more of her fluids to coat his fingers. Ilmeres pulled his fingers out, but continued to stroke and lick her folds until her shakes lessened and then finally stopped.

She was panting and limp on the bed, a sheen of sweat covering her entire body. Exhausted, she rolled onto her side, allowing Ilmeres to lay behind her and embrace her. She smiled when she felt his erection press against her bottom. "You're not done with me, aren't you?" She whispered playfully.

He sighed. "I can be if that is what you wish."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "I thought you were the confident, in-control one?"

He kissed her cheek. "It is you who is control of me, Ariella. I do as you will."

She thought for only a split second before ultimately pressing her bottom against him. "Then take me..."

She did not have to say it twice.

Ilmeres had her stand beside the bed, holding onto it for support as she lifted her hips up. The sight of her made him ache. Her pale skin against her dark red hair was stunning and her steel blue eyes were full of need.

He positioned himself behind her and rubbed down her back to her rear, giving it a firm squeeze before lightly slapping her womanhood. She gasped but quickly moaned. "I need you, Ilmeres..."

He grabbed her hips, digging his nails into her flesh, and pressed the tip of his cock to her slick opening. "But teasing you is so much fun, my love."

She backed into him but he backed away. "Please!" She whimpered, "I need to feel you in me..." What she was saying embarrassed her, but it was the truth, she needed him and she needed him_ now_.

Ilmeres needed to be sure of what she wanted, assuming could just bring her unnecessary pain and discomfort. "You want it rough, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I _really_ want to _feel_ it. I don't want you to hold back."

"Do you trust me?"

Again, she nodded. "With my life!"

"And I trust you," he lined himself up with her opening, "and I love you with all that I am."

With a single, hard thrust, he buried himself inside her. Ilmeres gave a strangled moan, not expecting her to be as tight as she was.

Ariella groaned as her body hurried to accommodate him, but he didn't give her the time.

He withdrew, only to pound into her again. "You're so incredibly tight, my love..."

Ariella bit her lip and clenched the sheets. It wasn't her first time, but it felt a lot like how she remembered it. It wasn't until the fifth or sixth thrust that her body began to relax.

His fingers held her hips firmly, only adding to the overwhelming sensations she was feeling. "Gods, Ilmeres! Please don't stop!"

He pulled her into him as he thrust and she opened her eyes wide as her womanhood grew hotter and clenched around him. Her arms gave out under her and she fell onto the bed.

Ilmeres held her hips up and continued to drive into her. He reached under her and pinched her clit, earning a long moan from his love.

Her knees gave out and Ilmeres lowered her to the floor while remaining sheathed inside her.

He made her turn around, moaning as she twisted around him and allowed him to feel every inch of her. She smiled, grabbing his hands and pressing them to her breasts.

Ariella bounced up and down on him, enjoying being able to watch his face as she did so. She pushed her hips down on him and rocked her hips. Ilmeres`s eyes rolled back and he groaned. Her movements soon became too slow for him though and he sat up, hugging her to him so her breasts pressed firmly to his chest.

He grabbed her ass and forced her up and down.

Ariella gasped with every thrust and desperately kissed him, their lips wet with saliva and salty sweat. She continued to gasp into his lips as her muscles twitched around his cock. Her arousal coated his groin and he threw her down on her back, grabbed her hips, and thrust into her erratically as his orgasm took him over the edge.

He closed his eyes and came inside of her.

Ariella moaned as he held her firmly against him. She could feel it, his seed filling her, and it was an amazing sensation. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to cascade down her cheeks - _never_ had she felt more alive.

Ilmeres panted, too exhausted to withdraw from her. He went soft inside her and, after a few deep breaths, was able to pull out and carry her to the bed.

They were filthy, covered in sweat and bodily fluids, but that could wait until the morning.

Ilmeres covered them with a light sheet and kissed her neck. "I hurt you, I am sorry -"

"You've made me feel _amazing_." She interrupted him lazily. "It was everything I wanted..."

He smiled into her neck. "I am glad."

"And you?" She questioned, hoping he felt even half the joy he had given her.

He touched her chin and made her look at him. "I can not describe it to you, I am overcome with love and joy..." He smiled softly.

Ariella kissed him lightly. "As am I."

His expression went serious. "I-I should not have came in you though, I am sorry. I just couldn't pull out."

She smiled. "Do not apologize, I wanted you to and I'm glad you did."

"But what if..." He could not bring himself to finish his thought.

"If I become pregnant?"

He nodded. He knew the likelihood that his seed had taken root on their first time was low, but the thought still worried him. Would she want to carry his child?

"Then I will rejoice," she smiled as her eyes grew heavy, "and have the family I always wanted, with a man I love dearly."

His worry melted away and he sighed. "I think you would be a very good mother."

She said nothing.

He looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep. Ilmeres smiled, nuzzled into her hair, and tried to join her in sleep.


	13. Stepping into Paradise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Elder Scrolls universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story. I am glad you are enjoying this story, as I am enjoying writing it! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Story is rated **M** for a reason, you have been warned. On a side note...whose psyched for Skyrim! November 11th (in North America) so we're getting close!

So sorry for the delay in updating, life has been crazy and other stories have been demanding my attention. But here I am, back and focusing on "Ends of the Earth"! I hope I haven't lost you guys, and if I have, I hope this update wins yah back! As always, all the best :) – Fallon.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"Always remember that the future comes one day at a time." - Dean Acheson_

His chest was warm against her back and his breath was tickling her neck every time he exhaled.

Ariella never wanted to be awakened any other way for as long as she lived.

She rolled over and faced him, running her hand up his bare chest, "Wake up..."

He did not stir.

She frowned, and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

Ilmeres smiled into her lips, and kissed her back.

Ariella pulled back, a cross look on her face.

"Pretending in order to get a kiss, I see?" She arched an eyebrow and looked at him playfully.

Ilmeres nuzzled into the crook of her neck, "Anything for a kiss from you, my sweet lady."

"You have only to ask," she whispered, "and you shall receive."

He ran his hand down her side, trailing ever so slowly over the curve of her hip, "My lady is too good to me..."

Ariella smiled and pushed him back. She eased her body over his, covering him in ways a blanket never could, "And I always will be."

Ilmeres kissed her neck and groped her posterior, "Wake me up like this some time."

She bit his clavicle, "Don't be too demanding now," she chuckled, "or I'll become partial to waking you up with my fist."

"You wouldn't."

She snorted, "Try me then."

Ilmeres smirked wickedly and licked the tops of her breasts, "Eagerly, my love."

If it didn't feel so damned good, she'd have corrected him.

He watched her face contort in pleasure as he took her nipple into his mouth and gently sucked. He had been rough with her the night before, and he intended to ease her aches.

She gasped as he gripped her rear again and pushed her hips down, "Again, my love?"

Ilmeres felt himself hardening and slipped his fingers between her legs, "I intend to address any aches I have left you with from last night." He kissed her breasts, "It was not kind of me..."

She jumped at his touch, smiling happily as he ran his fingers up and down her slit. His touch wasn't rushed like it had been the night before, in the heat of passion, but was instead slow and deliberate, like he was trying to rub the ache from her sensitive flesh. Arousal seemed to only be a by-product of it.

Her nails dug into his chest and she pushed her hips down to meet his fingers, "Oh...ohhhhh...I-Ilmeres..."

He smiled into the crook of her neck and eased a finger into her, not wanting to cause her any undue pain but eager to explore her with the bright light of the morning filtering through the shutters. It made her skin glow and her lusting eyes sparkle.

He gently rubbed her clit, holding her with his free arm as she quivered against him.

Ilmeres kissed every inch of her his lips could reach as she recovered, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. He didn't want to leave the room, if he didn't, then he'd count his life a good one for it'd be spent with her.

"Ilmeres..."

He looked down at her, "Yes, love?"

"When this is over," she said cautiously, "when the Gates are closed...you...you won't leave me, will you?"

His lips parted in shock, truly not expecting her question, "Gods, Ariella, no, no I won't."

"You promise?" she questioned, "I...I can't wake up one day and not find you not by my side..."

He rolled her over and held her close, "I swear, you'll never be without me, Ariella."

She pressed a hand to his chest, "I just...I don't think I could start over again, I wouldn't...not without you -"

Ilmeres kissed her, and she was rendered silent.

She melted against him, her doubts undone by his heat.

Their lips parted and he brushed her hair with his fingers, keeping her body flush against his, "I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

She smiled as a tear lazily fell down her cheek. She knew all this of course, but still feared it was too good to be true. A part of her feared that she would awake after the night they shared and find herself alone, and the other part feared she'd awaken in Skingrad to find that he had just been a dream - a wonderful, wonderful dream.

"Do you think sometimes," she asked softly, "that all of this can't be real? After everything you've been through?"

Ilmeres nodded, "After I was sold and forced to leave Morrowind...I never thought I'd end up here."

"Will you go back some day?"

He shook his head, not even having to consider the idea, "No, never."

She rubbed his neck, "Why?" He sounded so sure.

"It had changed a lot when a finally left, become a far different place then when I was a child. I would not want to take you there." He rubbed her back and pressed his forehead to her's.

"Where will we go after this, Ilmeres?" It had just occurred to her that all her assets were gone and they were both now homeless. While they'd at least be together, she wanted better for them - and for Laena.

He kissed her, "Don't worry about that just now, love. We'll figure it out when the time comes." A dopey, sleepy smile spread across his lips.

"We should really get up, Ilmeres." She teased, really hoping they'd do anything but.

He slung his arm over her and squirmed under the sheets, "Later..."

* * *

The grand hall of the temple was tense when Ilmeres and Ariella finally dragged themselves out of bed and wandered down. Jauffre seemed particularly distraught, while Svan seemed calm and collected - like he was a man on a mission.

"Good afternoon," Martin greeted them as he stood, "you're both just in time for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Ilmeres questioned.

"The one that will open a portal to Camoran's realm," the heir clarified, "and will allow Svan a chance to steal back the Amulet of Kings."

Ariella rocked nervously on her feet, "So this is it then, our only chance?"

Svan nodded, "Quite possibly, yes."

She swallowed hard, not liking the idea one bit.

"We have no other option," Jauffre assured everyone, "we can not put this off any longer if we are to succeed."

"Agreed," Svan said with a nod.

Martin seconded him, "It must be done."

Ariella moved closer to Ilmeres, slipping her fingers around his.

He squeezed her hand.

"Ready the items, Jauffre," Martin instructed.

The Grandmaster placed the Wabbajack, the Great Sigil stone, and the scrapings of the blood of Tiber Septim on the area Martin had prepared before the fireplace.

He backed up, and glanced over to Martin, "What now?"

Martin produced the Mysterium Xarxes from his robes and cracked it open. He ran his finger down the page, as if trying to find a specific passage, and finally stopped after the second page. His brow furrowed and he sighed, attempting to ready himself for the tremendous feat he was about to attempt.

He had read from the book much during his time at the Temple, and he knew the risk he took every time he opened the book - this time was no different. Expect, perhaps, that this could be the last time such a risk would need to be taken.

Martin hated the words he was required to speak in order to preform the ritual and, to spare the others from hearing them, he whispered them under his breath.

Ariella and Ilmeres watched him both in awe and in pity - for both could sense the weight he was baring by reciting words from the Mysterium.

The three objects glowed and swirled together, twisting like strands of ribbon being strung through hair.

They were forced together by an unseen force, and a strange globe of fire atop a base of stone appeared before them.

Ariella jumped back at the sight of it, "What...what is that?"

"The way to Paradise," Martin answered as he closed the book. The ritual, while seemingly simple, had truly drained him and he felt the need to sit down.

Svan drew his claymore, "Anything you'd like me to pass on to Camoran?"

Martin accepted Baurus' offered hand, "Tell him that so long as there is a Septim on this earth...that he'll never succeed."

He bowed to his emperor and turned to the gate.

Ariella saw him look at her from the corner of his eye, and she offered him an encouraging smile. Not that she doubted his resolve, the Nord seemed the type to always give it his all in battle. It was in his blood, it was in his soul, and she pitied Mankar for being on the receiving end of his swing.

Svan inhaled sharply and stepped into the fire.

He disappeared in a flash, along with the gate itself.

Silence hung in the room, for none knew what to say.

So much was riding on Svan succeeding and, though none would ever voice it, they all feared the outcome if he failed.

Ariella thought of Laena, the child who'd never know her real parents. She had hoped she could provide the child a good life, but in her heart doubted that she could.

Not even an infant would be safe if Mankar Camoran was victorious and Dagon walked the earth.

"Now what?" Baurus asked Martin.

Jauffre took a seat beside the heir, "We wait."

* * *

Paradise...wasn't what Svan was expecting - not in the slightest.

It was actually lovely, though shades of madness were there for keen eyes to pick up on.

Agents of the Mythic Dawn wandered the land, caught in a torturous limbo that he actually pitied. He had encountered many of the Dawn's agents before, and he knew many were way-ward people lured over with the promise of answers. They were all fanatical, and he had slain many of those that had revealed themselves in their attempts to assassinate him.

He passed most of them, and they simply stared at him. It was actually rather awkward for him.

Isolde, Ranaline, Tanasa Arano, Else God-Hater, Cingor, Ulen Athram - he saw them all.

But it was Ulen who approached him.

"You!"

Svan sighed. He had felt particularly bad for killing the dunmer man, and had spent many nights kept awake by guilt for making Dralora a widow.

"Hello again, Ulen." He said as calmly as he could muster, "Are you enjoying your Paradise?"

Ulen cussed and looked away from him, "Never mind me, scum, what about my wife?"

The question caught him off guard, which was something that rarely happened, "What about her?"

"Is she...is she getting on alright?" He spat angrily.

"As well as a new widow can, I suppose."

Ulen actually hung his head, "Can you tell her...that I'm sorry for it all?"

Svan thought about it, entertained the idea, but ultimately shook his head, "She's better off not knowing you worked for the Dawn, better off thinking you died with the grace of the Nine."

The defeated dunmer nodded after a tense moment, "I...I think you're right."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll be killing Mankar soon and you should be able to leave this place."

Ulen's eyes light up a little, "Really?"

Svan nodded.

He huffed and crossed his arms, "Well, get at it - I hate this place!"

* * *

Laena was sleeping soundly in her basket, but Ariella and Ilmeres were finding no rest.

They laid on his bed, their bodies pressed together and their arms holding on to each other as if they were drowning and the other was a piece of drift wood in the raging sea.

Both feared that their time together was limited, but neither spoke of such concerns.

Ilmeres rubbed her arms and kissed her neck, "I love you, Ariella Artoria."

She choked on a sob and he squeezed her, "I am glad you bought me that day..."

"I never owned you," she muttered.

"Yes you did," he smiled, "and you always will."

"The paper was destroyed -"

He turned her over and looked into her eyes, "There doesn't need to be a piece of paper to tell me I am yours. You own me heart and soul, my love."

She smiled weakly and brushed his hair out of his face, "And I'm your's..."

Ilmeres kissed her, content with the knowledge that if he died right then, it would be in her arms.


	14. Follow Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Elder Scrolls universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story. I am glad you are enjoying this story, as I am enjoying writing it! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Story is rated **M** for a reason, you have been warned.

So sorry for the delay in updating, but I just moved and have _extremely_ limited access to the internet. While I have been unable to post, I have been writing! I thank you for your patience and hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. As always, all the best :) – Fallon.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Svan had been gone for a long time and Martin was starting to worry.

The success or failure of their mission would decide the fate of a country – and could lead to the annihilation or salvation of millions of it's citizens. Cultures would be wiped out and the path of the Nine would be all but forgotten.

Martin hung his head and slouched in his seat. When he had awoken that fateful day in Kvatch, he did not expect a series of unforeseeable events to land him in the fight of his life. He was just a simple priest, trying to redeem himself – but it seemed the gods had other ideas for him.

He looked up and Jauffre gave him the signal that the third hour had passed since Svan entered the portal.

Something must have been keeping him, there was no other alternative.

He had gone in prepared, but perhaps he had faced something they did not expect?

Jauffre nudged his shoulder, "You're doing it again..."

"No, I'm not."

"There is nothing any of us can do know, Martin. We must trust in him, he is resourceful and strong, he knows what is at stake."

Martin gazed into the fire still raging in the hearth, "You're right, but still..."

Jauffre gave him a concerned look, "What?"

"I just..." Martin shook his head, "I just have a feeling this isn't going to end like we all hope it will."

"Only the gods have the answers," Jauffre lamented, "but it would be nice if they passed them on to us once and a while."

Martin chuckled despite it all, "If only it worked that way."

"If only," Jauffre agreed with an abrupt nod.

* * *

The child was still fast asleep, but Ilmeres and Ariella could not find rest – not when they were waiting to learn of the fate of their world.

For a long time, neither dared speak a word for fear it'd be their last.

But it was Ilmeres who finally took the chance.

"We're going to need a place to live..."

She turned around and looked at him wide eyed, "Excuse me?"

He propped himself up, "When this is all over, I mean. The three of us will need to find a place to live, perhaps start a farm. And of course Laena will have to go to school someday, so we'll need to be near a schoolhouse."

The idea sounded nice to her.

"Do you really think we'll ever have the chance?" She asked hopefully, albeit in a whisper.

Ilmeres nodded and pressed his forehead to hers, "After everything we've been through to get to this point I don't see how we could fail now, how the gods could turn their backs on us."

"What if their backs were always towards us?"

He smiled contentedly, "I don't believe that - do you?"

Ariella relaxed into his arms, "No, I suppose I don't".

* * *

A ball of light broke the silence of the hall and everyone jumped to their feet.

The Blades drew their weapons, all ready and prepared to strike down anything that was trying to fight through the barrier into their world.

Martin saw a figure through the light and raised his hand to halt the Blades, "Wait!"

Swords were lowered, and all waited for the figure in the light to reveal themselves.

Gasps echoed throughout the hall as the figure raised a hand and displayed to them the Amulet of Kings.

Hope had arrived.

* * *

A commotion outside their door roused them.

"What is that?" Ilmeres questioned as he crossed the room and opened the door.

Blades hurried by him, all of them struggling to run and don their armour at the same time.

"Something must have happened," Ariella whispered from behind him, her hands gripping his sides.

Ilmeres helped Ariella grab the sleeping Bosmer and hurried down the hall, both eager but afraid to know what had the Blades in such a state of confusion.

"Ilmeres!"

He glanced ahead as he led Ariella by the hand down the hall and saw Baurus waving at him.

"What's going on?" He asked the Blade, knowing he of all people would know the answer. Consumed with guilt and at a loss after the death of the Emperor on his watch, Baurus had devoted himself to guarding Martin at all times. He rarely left the heir's side.

"Progress my friend!" He said between deep breaths, having just sprinted up more than one flight of stairs, "Svan has returned with the Amulet! We are readying ourselves for war!"

"War?" Ariella questioned in a hushed voice, "But what does that mean for us?"

Baurus turned to her, "That the end is almost near. The nightmare is fading, my friends! We can only hope the tides will turn in our favour! But with the Amulet back where it belongs, how can we lose?"

"I take it this is goodbye then?" Ilmeres asked the young Redguard, sensing what was to come.

He nodded, "For now, friends. My place is by Martin's side – always. I can only hope the next time you see him, it will be at his coronation!"

Ilmeres shook his hand, "Good luck."

"To the both of you as well," he said, shooting a knowing look Ariella's way.

With a short nod, he was off, ready and eager to serve his country.

Ilmeres could only hope the knight was right, and that they would soon see Martin take up the throne and banish the shadows of oblivion.

The footsteps grew further and further away.

Soon they were alone in the hall, but the roars of cheering Blades echoed from the main hall.

Ariella squeezed his hand, "Ilmeres..."

He turned and embraced her, careful not to smother the sleeping babe in her arms, "This isn't the end, Ariella."

She closed her eyes and prayed to the Nine for strength, "Then why does it feel that way? A sick feeling in my heart tells me nothing will be the same after tonight."

"You're just scared," he soothed, "we all are. But we need to trust Martin and Svan, it's in their hands, Ariella. All we can do is pray for them and stay here, with each other."

She nodded, to exhausted by fear to argue any more, "I'm so tired, Ilmeres..."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "I know."

* * *

Martin drew his sword and turned to his men in the midst of all the chaos.

Daedra had breached the city, and his men were dying all around him.

"Men, come to me! To me!"

They rallied around him, fending off scamps all the while. Baurus gazed up at the priest turned heir and smiled proudly.

Martin looked at their faces, looked into their very souls, "You are men of Cyrodiil, on your backs rests the fate of her future and the future of **every** child of Tamriel. I stand here today as just that, a man of Tamriel. Let us defend her to the very end, for she is **worth** fighting for!"

The Blades raised their swords and cried his name.

"Follow me!" Martin bellowed, "Follow me into the fire!"

He turned and charged the approaching horde of monsters.

"Follow me!"

He screamed all the way, but in his eyes and his heart was the fire of the dragon.


	15. All for a Chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Elder Scrolls universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purpose of this story. Story is rated **M** for a reason, you have been warned.

So sorry for the delay in updating, but I just moved and have _extremely_ limited access to the internet. While I have been unable to post, I have been writing! I thank you for your patience and hope you all enjoy this chapter.

It has been a long time coming, but this will be the final chapter of "To the Ends of the Earth". I hope you can all walk away with having taken some enjoyment from this, as I sure have. A million thanks to the kind reviewers and subscribers who have spurred me on from the very start. I hope I have not let any of you down.

As always, all the best :) – Fallon.

**Chapter Fifteen**

An eruption of fire tore through the sky with enough force to be seen from the walls of the Temple. The blaze and the resulting shock wave from the Imperial City shook the very foundation of the Temple, and Ilmeres and Ariella had to hold on to the pillars in the grand hall in order to remain standing.

A support beam broke free and tumbled to the ground, snapping tables effortlessly.

Ariella tried to cover her head with her arms and keep her grip, but the tremors were too violent for her to do both.

Ilmeres hurried from the pillar he was at and wrapped his arms around her, trying to shield her from as much of the debris as he possibly could with his body.

The panic inside her lessened as he enveloped her and she tried to think about something other than the rumble of the earth under her. She was just glad she had given Laena to Eriadne, for the child would have stood no chance in the hall.

As suddenly as it began, the tremors stopped.

Ariella and Ilmeres looked up and then at each other.

Both knew something had happened, but they could only guess what it could have been.

Neither of their guesses were close to the truth.

* * *

The dust settled and Baurus stepped into what had once been the Temple of the One.

Svan stood there, looking up at the sky with a content look on his face.

"Where is Martin?"

Svan sighed, "Look up."

Confused, the knight glanced up and let his sword clatter to the ground.

He gasped and muttered a prayor to Akatosh.

Before them, looming over the remains of the Temple, was a giant stone dragon. It was more detailed than any piece of stone work he had ever seen, and Baurus had no idea where it had come from.

"From where -"

"It's him," Svan said sadly, "it is Martin."

"W-What!"

Svan swallowed hard as the sun touched his face, "He smashed the Amulet. He did it to save us all, and he became the dragon."

Baurus looked up at the statue.

As bizarre as his story sounded, the death of Martin Septim could only be as strange as his life. The bastard who became a priest, who became a heir to a cold throne – Baurus was sure minstrels would tell of his life for many years to come.

"What do we do now?" Baurus choked, dust and emotion making speaking difficult.

Svan shrugged and glanced over to his friend, "We rebuild."

**Months later...**

"We have to get going, Ariella."

She nodded to Ilmeres, smiling at the sight of him holding the drooling Laena, and reached for the last bag.

The dust had finally settled and they were leaving Cloud Ruler Temple. For where, they weren't yet sure, but Jauffre had offered them a place at the Priory and it was their only real option. They both wanted to give Laena a good life, and they were both eager to start one together.

With Martin gone, Ocato was in charge of ruling the empire. It seemed an impossible task, and Ariella wouldn't have wished it upon anyone.

Simplicity was all she wanted now.

In the process of reaching for the bag, she knocked it over and spilled its contents out over the bed.

"Oh, bother!" She muttered under her breath as she began gathering up the things.

Her hand found a worn letter that time hadn't been kind to, but that was still held together by a seal – her seal.

Her eyes found _his _name on it and she gasped.

Ilmeres reentered the room, having passed the infant off to Eriadne, "What is it?"

Ariella turned and held the letter up, the very one she had given him all those months ago – the one willing him a very generous sum of gold.

_"Take this to the Imperial City, it's a notice that the bank is to give you a stipend of gold." She handed him the letter and he looked over the cover, on which she had neatly written his name. She took a small step closer. "It's enough to have the farm you wanted and never have to worry about gold the rest of your life."_

His mouth hung open in shock, for he had long since forgotten about the letter. It had browned with age, but his name was as clear as ever.

"What do we do?" Ariella said after some time.

_"I just want a simple life on a farm in the middle of no where were I can live out the rest of my days...maybe even have a family. That is all I want, nothing more."_

Ilmeres recovered his composure, whispered a thanks to the gods, and approached his love, "We take a chance."

"I'd be a horrible farmer..." Ariella lamented, though the fact didn't deter her from going through with it. She had followed him to the ends of the earth, going a little further didn't seem too hard.

Ilmeres caressed her cheek, "It'll be an adventure."

Ariella chuckled and embraced him, the letter clutched firmly in her hand, "I've had enough of that to last me a life time."


End file.
